A Blooming Family
by CarnotaurusMan
Summary: Many months after Reese was rescued from the clutches of the Alpha Gang, something big happens to her and it involves Zander as well.
1. Feeling Sick

_**Me: Hey everyone, I'm back with a whole new story! This one is yet another sequel BUT it's going to be longer than the other stories I've written! Keep that in mind as you read through this story. Now let's begin!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own diddly squat of Dinosaur King!**_

Within the teleporter room of the D-Lab, Dr. Taylor and his son were playing with their chibi dinosaurs. Dr. Taylor was giving Smokey a treat when Smokey bites down hard on Dr. Taylor's finger as he winced in pain, and Max was having Chomp chase after him all over the lab. That's when Rex and Zoe enter with Ace and Paris by their sides.

"Hey, guys!" Rex greets the Taylors.

"Hello, lovebirds."

"Hey Rex, hey Zoe."

"Have any of you seen Reese? We have some files to give her for some research." Zoe said while revealing a folder.

Dr. Taylor answers, "Last I remember, Reese said she was heading to the bathroom. But that was about twenty minutes ago."

"We'll go check on her." Rex and Zoe left to go check on Reese as Ace and Paris stayed with Dr. Taylor and Max.

As the couple enter the hall they hear something yipping in worry. Coming around the corner, Rex and Zoe see Reese's new chibi Saurolophus, Bud who seemed to be scared out of his mind. Zoe knelt down to see what was Bud so frightened of. "Bud, what's wrong? Is Reese okay?" Bud speeds off back to where he came.

Now Rex and Zoe knew something was definitely wrong, and the two followed after the chibi Saurolophus.

Bud stops in front of the opened bathroom and starts yipping. Rex and Zoe had caught up and looked inside the bathroom. They see a miserable Reese, groaning while her head was in the toilet.

"Are you alright, Reese?!" Zoe asks, worried for her older sister.

"I don't kno-" Reese stops mid sentence as she vomits into the toilet. She flushes the toilet before continuing to talk, "Ugh! One moment I was fine and dandy, working on my research, enjoying Bud's company, and receiving cute texts from Zander. and the next thing I knew, I started feeling dizzy, I've been throwing up for the past twenty minutes, and my stomach is cramping."

Rex speaks up and suggests, "Reese, I think you may have the stomach flu or you could have food poisoning judging your symptoms."

The scientist groans, "Great~"

"Rex, go and get Dr. Taylor. We're bringing Reese home." Rex listens to his girlfriend and runs off to go get help. Zoe looks to Reese with great concern as her sister once again throws up. She kneels down and began to pat Reese's back. "Don't worry, Reese. I bet you'll be better in no time." Zoe encourages. Even Bud yips in agreement.

"Thanks." Reese groaned while trying to look to her younger sister and smile.

Zoe smiles sweetly to her sister.

* * *

"Thank you so much for bringing my daughter's home, Dr. Taylor."

Dr. Taylor tips his hat, "No problem, Mrs. Drake."

As Dr. Taylor leaves, Mrs. Drake helps her daughter into the house and Zoe followed inside. Then she takes off Reese's lab coat and gently lays her onto the couch. Zoe helps out by fluffing the pillow and giving her older sister a blanket to cover her up in.

"How are you feeling, Reese?"

Reese held a hand up to her forehead and groans, "My head is aching badly, and I mean it's REALLY bad. I don't feel like throwing up since I've done enough at work, but I still have an upset stomach. Ngh! Can I get some Ibuprofen or something for my headache?"

Mrs. Drake turns to Zoe as she heads upstairs, "Zoe, be a dear and watch Reese while I get her some medicine."

Zoe listens and sits on the floor right beside her sickly sister.

Reese was really irritated by this. She asks, "Why are you so close to me?"

"Because you're my sister, and besides mom said-"

"I know what mom said!" Reese wasn't in the mood for any shenanigans Zoe has in store. Silence dawned after the little outburst Reese had. Zoe seemed a little hurt, but Reese was so miserable she didn't notice it. Within the mind of the younger sister, Zoe was extremely worried for her older sister and wondered if her sister's illness is much greater.

"Reese?" Zoe asks, "You sure you're alright?"

"Zoe, I'll be fine! Can you stop asking me that?" Reese said, glaring at her sister.

"I'm sorry! It's just that...that…"Zoe looks away, "I'm worried that this could be worse than expected. What if you end up in the hospital, or have to have life saving surgery? What if you even...die?" Reese looks shocked that Zoe could think of such things. But Reese leans as far as she can and wraps an arm around her sister for some comfort. "Zoe, don't think like that okay? I'll be fine before you know it and everything will be back to normal once again."

Zoe didn't look back to Reese, but she sighs out, "Okay."

"I'm back!"

Zoe and Reese see their mother returning with a glass of water and some tablets. Reese sits up, she takes the couple of tablets and the glass of water, and she takes her medicine. "Now Reese, I want you to head upstairs and get some rest now." Mrs. Drake said. Reese replies, "Okay, mom." Reese slowly stands up off the couch and proceeds to her room with the aid of her mom and younger sister.

Later on that night, Reese was feeling better than she did back at the lab. It was about seven at night, she was in bed while looking up at the ceiling, and right now she was deeply thinking about something. Something kept lingering in the back of her mind, Reese thought of what Zoe had said about her condition being worse. But that's impossible, things couldn't get any worse...could they? "No, no Reese. You'll be fine." She tells herself, "It's nothing but the flu. It happens to everyone. Last time I seen anyone vomit like that was when mom was…"

Reese stops mid sentence and shot straight up out of bed, wide eyed and frightened.

She seemed to be speechless, "No...no...it couldn't be that!"

Reese hops out of bed and heads for her drawers. She opens up a drawer and takes out what appears to be three small rectangular boxes. "This is impossible.." She said with trembling nerves before remembering, "Then again, there was that...that night!" Reese remembered what happened a few months ago, she and Zander were out on their date and then after went home for some...special time. She also knows something, "These are usually wrong, this is just the flu and I know it." But what Reese is about to discover isn't as wrong as she thinks.

* * *

Thousands of miles out in the open sea is the island of the Alpha Gang, Zeta Point. Amongst one of the members was Zander who was seen reading a book on his bed. Spiny was in Zander's room as well, but making more of a ruckus than settling down for the night. Spiny was jumping up and down on Zander's bed, Zander looks from reading and glares at his dinosaur.

"Must you really?"

"Rawr ( _Yes_ )!" Spiny continues to jump on the bed.

That's when Zander's phone started to ring. Zander puts the book down, leaps onto the floor and walks to his phone to see who's calling. Glancing at the screen, he sees the caller happens to be his girlfriend and he picks up the call right away.

"Hello?" He asks cheerfully.

" _*Sniff*_... _H-hey, Zander_."

Zander hears the sound of his girlfriend sniveling. This brings his heart to pieces when Reese is sad or crying. He asks her, "What's wrong, my angel?"

" _Zander...some...something just happened…*Sniff*...something bad_."

"You know you can tell me, Reese. I'll believe what you have to say to me, swear it!"

" _O-okay. So...I was feeling sick earlier today and I was throwing up for a while. I figure that it-it was just the...the flu. *Sniff* Zoe worried that it...it was something more, but I ignored her comment. I-I should've listened! Just before I called, I...Sniff*...I found out something you may not want to hear_."

Zander grew worried for his girlfriend and himself. But he asks none the less, "What is it, Reese? I can take it!"

" _Zander…_ " Reese just mumbled the rest of the sentence.

"Say that again?"

" _Zander...your*Sniff*...going to be a father_."

Zander gasps shockingly as Spiny jerks his head in the air and crashes onto the floor.

"You...you're saying that…?"

" _Yes Zander, I'm pregnant_."

 ** _Me: CLIFFHANGER! Reese reveals to Zander that she's pregnant! I've read a few Reese fanfics where she can't have babies or the baby is killed. BUT THAT AIN'T HAPPININ' IN THIS STORY! So comment what you think of it and I'll see you guys with the next installment. Bye!_**


	2. His Choice

_**Me: Hi guys, time for Ch. 2! Last time, we witness Reese was sick and has found out she's pregnant. Let's see what Zander has to say to this.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Dinosaur King :(**_

Zander stood frozen for a while, trying to process what his girlfriend has told him. He swore he just heard Reese say she was pregnant. Only two emotions were going through Zander's mind, happiness and fright. Zander finally gets to be something he really wants to be, a father. But that comes with a very high price, if Dr. Z or Seth finds out he could suffer the consequence of death, even Reese and his child could die.

" _Z-Zander… You still there?_ " He forgot he was still on the phone.

"Yeah, I'm still here." He replies, "Did you take any...pregnancy tests to make sure?"

" _*Sniff* Yeah...three of them. They...they all turned out p-positive."_

"Does...does anyone else know of...your condition?"

" _Not really...They *Sniff* they all think I have the flu._ "

In the back of his mind, Zander sighs in relief. He thought if anyone from Reese's family were to of found out he'd be dead, he couldn't imagine dying by the hands of Zoe.

" _Zander?_ "

"Yeah, my angel?"

" _I...I…_ " Reese began to cry some more.

"Reese don't cry, it's okay. Please, tell me what's wrong?"

" _...*Sniff* I'm scared...I'm really scared! Can you promise me something?_ "

"What would that be?"

" _Please don't leave me!_ "

Zander could believe what Reese had said, she thinking of him leaving her?! Sure he's part of an evil organization to try and take over the world, but he would never leave the one he loves behind. "Reese, listen to me for a second. I may be part of the Alpha Gang, but the last thing I expect to do is leave my loving girlfriend in the dust. I know you and my child would never trust me if I left, heck I'd never trust myself again if that were to happen. I'll let you know I really am happy, I've always wanted to be a father for so long. Now it's time I act like one and as a loyal boyfriend, I'm leaving the Alpha Gang for good and heading to your town!"

Reese gasps lightly on the other end, " _B-but Zander,...they'll...they'll-_ "

"Sometime Reese, a sacrifice has to be done." Zander explains, "As far as I can see no one but Spiny and Tank understand what I feel for you; Dr. Z and Seth especially don't, not Ursula or Ed, Rod and Laura probably don't, nor would Helga care. Here, I am nothing but a slave and a coward. But with you, I am something...a friendly person, a boyfriend, and a soon to be father."

Reese begins to smile, " _Th-thank you, Zander_."

"Not a problem. Now I hate to leave, but I need to pack and hurry on out of here before any news gets to Dr. Z or Seth. I promise I'll be at your house tomorrow, okay?"

" _O...Okay, I love you!_ "

Zander smiles, "I love you too, my angel. Good night."

" _Good night."_ Reese hangs up after that, then Zander.

"Alrighty then." Zander says while heading towards his closet and pulling out a suitcase, "High time to leave this wretched place for good this time!"

* * *

Reese had just hung up her phone, she places it next to her nightstand. Reese felt a little bit better now knowing Zander is planning on staying with her and the baby. But...she is still feeling uneasy. No one in her family knew she was pregnant which was embarrassing and frightening, Reese couldn't even imagine her not supporting her during her time of need, what if she has to fend by herself? All these things ran through Reese's mind. Hot fresh tears trailed down her cheeks as she silently sobs once again.

That's when she hears a peculiar noise.

Looking down at her feet, Reese saw Bud gently stroking his head up and down her leg. Giving her pleading eyes, Reese reached on down and picked up Bud so he can cuddle. Reese gently strokes Bud's side with her thumb.

"Hey, Bud?"

Bud looks at Reese, confused.

"Can you promise me something?"

Bud responds with a gentle roar.

"Can you promise no one knows that I'm pregnant, and that you'll stay by my side?"

Bud looks up at Reese and nudged his head on Reese's cheek, making her tear up yet again. She hugs her chibi Saurolophus for a while as she snivels. "Bud." She cries, "You're the best dinosaur I could ever have!"

* * *

Back at Zeta Point, Zander's room was packed with three alpha droids helping him pack up for the move. One droid was packing his belonging into a few boxes, and the other two were moving packed boxes into the hall. "Alright, droids!" Zander commands, "Send my belongings to the hangar and we'll go from there. But bring them carefully!"

"MOVING! MOVING! MOVING!"

"Zander?!"

Zander cringes, he knew who that voice belonged to. Turning ever so slowly, Zander comes face to face with the maid of Zeta Point, Helga.

"Zander, vhat are you doing? And vhat are all zese alpha droidz doing vith your belingingz?"

Zander sighs in annoyance, "Helga, you wouldn't understand even if I told you the truth!"

"Tell me and MAYBE I'll believe you."

Zander didn't know whether he should tell the truth or not. If he tells the truth, Helga could rat him out and he'd be in some deep trouble, but if he lies, Helga would force him to tell and he'd still would be ratted out. Seeing no other option but to tell the truth, Zander goes for it anyways.

"I'm vaiting."

"Okay, okay. Well it all started after I took the scientist of the D-Team back home a few months ago."

"You mean zhat girl Dr. Z and Zeth controlled?"

"Yes and well, she's my girlfriend. We went out before Dr. Z knew and we decided to become a couple. After the rescue, we went on our second date and ended up...well, closer than before. She called me about thirty minutes ago and told me something urgent."

"Vhat did she vant?"

"She told me...that she...she...was pregnant with my child. Now I've made a choice to leave the Alpha Gang for good and to stay with my angel and my child. You can rat me out if you want and I will suffer my consequences for dealing with the enemies behind the doctor's back, but nothing will stop me from getting to the ones I love and starting my own family!"

Helga didn't seemed fazed by Zander's explanation and outburst, she just kept her straight face on the whole time.

"You zeem pretty determined to be vith your voman, no matter vhat happenz."

Zander nods.

Helga sighs, "Alvight zen. Droids, head to ze hangar vith all of Zander'z belongingz!"

The alpha droids obey and started moving the boxes. "MOVING! MOVING! MOVING!"

Zander seemed surprised and shocked that Helga would help him. He asks her, "Why are you…?"

"A man who abandonz zhere child iz a dummkopf! You on ze ozer hand vant to zee your child, making you no dummkopf but a man. Now let get zis stuff to ze hangar."

Helga takes the other couple of boxes and starts to take it to the hangar. Zander smiles as he follows Helga and the three other alpha droids.

Within the hangar, the three alpha droids were loading the boxes onto the aircraft. One that was done, one of the droids closes the hatch as Zander and Helga has one last talk.

"Thank you Helga, this means so much to me."

Helga replies, "Don't vorry, Zander. But now you're a vanted man, so I zuggezt you take one of ze alpha droidz vith you." Helga points to the alpha droids standing in the middle. "You zere, you vill go vith Zander vor protection!"

The alpha droid salutes, "PROTECT! PROTECT!" Then the droid enters the aircraft.

"Good luck, Zander. I'll make zure no one know of your dizzapearanze."

Zander nods as he too enters the aircraft. But not before saying, "I'll never forget you, Helga." Helga smiled as she holds her hand up showing a peace sign. As Zander starts up the engine, the huge doors of the hagar open up to the outside world. "Alright, time to start my new life." Zander declared as the drois repeats, "NEW LIFE! NEW LIFE!" The thrusters of the aircraft ignite, and Zander zooms out towards Reese's hometown.

Later on, Seth was seen walking towards Zander's room. "Alright Zander, the doctor would like you to…" Seth enters the room to see it stripped of Zander's belongings and Helga vacuuming.

"Vhat, Zeth?"

"I'm looking for Zan-"

"He'z not here! Now pleaze leave zo I can finizh."

Seth closes the door to leave Helga to her work. But Seth still wonders where on earth has Zander gone off to this time. "Hmm. Something isn't right." Seth strokes his chin for a couple of time before having an idea as to where Zander has gone. "He better have not!" Seth races off to go hunt down the loose cannon.

 ** _Me: Zander wants to become a dad and Helga's on his side, YAY! But now we have a problem, Seth._**

 ** _I'd like to give a heads up for everyone, I'm gonna take a few days off from writing so the next chapter won't be posted for a while. But hang tight, I'll have a new chapter soon. See ya real soon! :)_**


	3. The News

_**Me: And I'm back! I would of been back sooner but this week didn't work with me one bit. But with that said, We've got us Ch. 3 to look forward to. Roll it!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Dinosaur King**_

As the sun rose over the town, light beams into Reese's room where the pregnant scientist slept. At 7 AM, her alarm clock began to sound and Reese begins to stir. Reese pounds her alarm clock as it shuts off, she sits up half awake and her hair crazy messy.

"I hate alarm clocks!" She groans. She reached for her glasses when all of a sudden…

 _*grumble*_...

"!"

Reese grabs a bucket beside her bed and vomits into the bucket. Afterwards, Reese looks up from the bucket and she's feeling miserable. She looks down towards her stomach and says, "You're going to give me troubles, aren't you?" She sighs in irritation, hops out of bed, and carries the bucket to the bathroom. Reese dumps the contents from the bucket into the toilet, next Reese brushes her teeth, then brushes her hair. Afterwards Reese heads into her bedroom to get dressed. A few minutes later and she's ready for the day, wearing her usual green shirt, tan skirt, and white lab coat.

That's when her mom calls out to her, "Reese, time for breakfast!"

"I'll be down in a second!" She replied back.

Reese looks into a mirror and takes in a few deep breaths. "Okay, I can do this." She tells herself, "I can survive breakfast without acting suspicious, and hopefully Zander will be here soon." Then she exits her room.

Downstairs, Dr. Drake was at the table drinking some coffee and reading the newspaper, Mrs. Drake was cleaning the dishes at the sink, and Zoe was seen scrambling all over the kitchen for her shoes and breakfast which was some toast.

"Whoa! Slow down, Zoe." Dr. Drake said, "Accidents happen when you rush."

"I'm sorry dad, but I'm going to be late for school." Zoe muffled with her breakfast in her mouth while tying her shoes. Zoe runs into the living room, grabs her backpack, and rushes out the door while saying, "Bye, mom! Bye, dad!"

"Bye, Zoe!"

By then, Reese was now walking down the stairs and enters into the kitchen. The first one to notice her was her mother.

"Hey Reese, are you feeling any better?" This catches the attention of Dr. Drake.

"What's wrong with Reese?" He asks.

Mrs. Drake turns to her husband, "She was feeling under the weather yesterday before you got home. So...are you feeling any better, Reese?"

Reese felt scared to answer even though she didn't show her emotions, but she replies, "Better than yesterday, my headache is gone and I feel less dizziness. though I'm still queasy."

"Think you'll be able to have breakfast at all?" Her dad asks, "Or no so you don't start throwing up again?"

"I think I'll have just a granola bar." Reese heads for the cupboards and opens one with some food in it. She reached for a box and pulls out a granola bar. That's when everyone heard someone at the door as the doorbell rang. Reese tells her parents, "I'll get it."

Reese exits the kitchen and heads to the front door. In her mind she kept thinking to herself, ' _Is Zander here already? I'd like it to be him._ ' Reese grabbed the doorknob and opened the door, and to her surprise Zander was the one at the door.

"Good morning, Reese." He greeted, "How's my angel today?"

"Z-Zander?! I...I thought you would of came here later?"

"But if I came later, I wouldn't be able to spend time with my angel who's carrying my child."

Reese smiles as she begins to feel at ease that Zander's taking the whole father thing well. Zander opens his arms up for a hug, and Reese accepts it. During their hug, "I promise you Reese, I'm staying by your side till the end of time along with our child." He hears the sounds of sniffles, he looks at Reese who began to develope tears. "Reese, what's the matter?" He asks.

"Zander...I-I'm scared. What if my mom and dad don't accept...you know."

Zander sighs through his lips, he wasn't too sure what to do if Reese's parents didn't allow her to have the baby.

"I don't know...but I'm willing to help out in any way I can. I'll be there for you Reese and our child, that is a promise I' willing to take to my grave." Reese was taken aback from Zander, he's more determined to being a father than expected. She tries to speak, "Well...o...okay, I-I'll go get my parent." Reese walks off towards the kitchen.

As Zander entered, he takes something out of his jacket pocket. It was a velvet box, Zander opens it up and reveals a gold ring with an emerald gemstone. Zander frowns, he was nervous to pop the question to his beloved Reese. ' _C'mon now, Zander._ ' He thought to himself, ' _You can do this, if all works out Reese will be yours._ ' Zander sighs to himself before tucking the ring away in his pocket. Just in the nick of time as well, Reese enters the living room with both her mom and dad.

"This must be your boyfriend huh?" Dr. Drake said as he extends an arm and shakes hands with Zander, "Well it's nice to meet you, Zander. It's nice to have someone who cares for my daughter deeply at our house."

Zander chuckled nervously, "Thank you Mr. Drake, I've never been...welcomed by some people."

"Well you're welcomed here any time." Mrs. Drake said as she turns Reese, "So what was it you wanted to tell us about?"

"Um...mind if we...talk in the living room?" Reese tried to hide her nervousness but nonetheless was failing. Dr. Drake and Mrs. Drake glance at their daughter with concern looks on their faces. The only time Reese had ever been nervous was when she was just a child. They both nod in agreement. Reese leads everyone into the living room, she sits on the couch with her dad on the other end of the couch, her mom in between, and Zander stood behind the couch next to Reese.

"So what did you want to talk about, Reese?" Mrs. Drake asked.

Reese lowers her head and looked away, she felt like she was going to faint on the spot she didn't have the guts to tell her parents. Zander notices first, he takes his girlfriend hand and gently caressed her hand. Reese turns to Zander who gives her a face of comfort and encouragement. Feeling she was going to regret telling her parents, but Reese knew they have a right to know.

"Okay, here it goes." She sighs, "It...it all started a couple of months ago, Zander had just saved me from some...thugs who tried to harass me. So we went on our date and well...we...we…" Reese begins to form tears. She sheds a few while continuing to explain, "We were so caught up how Zander saved me, I...felt it was necessary to treat him to...something more."

Dr. Drake and Mrs. Drake look to each other while thinking the same thing before looking back at their eldest daughter. Dr. Drake asks, "You mean...you two did…?"

Both Reese and Zander nod heads. Mrs. Drake gasped lightly while placing a hand over her mouth, and Dr. Drake mouthed, 'Oh boy.'

"L-last night I...I thought of Zoe sa-saying this was much more, so...I thought last night and...and found out what's wrong. M-mom, d-dad, I...I'm pregnant!" Tears cascade down Reese as Zander rubs her back to try and comfort her.

Both Dr. Drake and Mrs. Drake were shocked by the news.

They look to one another…

…

…

…

...With reassuring smiles.

Mrs. Drake pulls her daughter into a hug and tries to sooth her. "It's okay Reese, it's okay." She hushes, "Your father and I aren't mad at you. You don't have to cry."

Reese looks up, "You...you aren't?"

"Nope." Dr. Drake says, "Let's say we both figured you'd be starting a family soon. Though we didn't realize it'd be sooner than expected."

"Even though we're not that old yet, me as well as your father are delighted to becoming grandparents. I can just imagine Zoe's reaction when she hears the news of her becoming an aunt, I bet even your parents would be glad to hear the news Zander."

Zander frowns, "I'd hate disappoint you Mrs. Drake, but...I'm an orphan. I am adopted but to a deranged man who doesn't like Reese. I'm sure he wouldn't like the news that much. So it was either stay with him or caring for my family, and I chose family but with a cost of...living on the streets."

Both parents feel sympathetic towards Zander. "Well Zander, you can stay here as long as you like."

Zander seemed dumbfounded by this. "I'd appreciate it I really do, but I wouldn't want to bother you with moving in. I've been trying to find an apartment close by to-"

"Oh nonsense, Zander." Dr. Drake interrupts, "We have a spare room upstairs for the nursery and I'm sure Reese wouldn't mind sharing her room." Reese smiles at Zander as he shares a smile.

But then something happens.

Loud yipping sounds came from behind Zander as everyone looks. Bud was seen running around with a towel covering his face. He runs all over the place, and soon bumps into Zander causing both to go down as the velvet box flew out of Zander's pocket and into Reese's hands.

Zander takes the towel off of Bud. He says, "You are really afraid, aren't you?"

"Zander…?"

Zander get back on his feet and looks at Reese who has the box and opens it to reveal the ring.

"Is...is this what I think it is?!"

All eyes were on Zander, looks like he's got some explaining to do. He chuckled nervously before explaining, "Well if you're thinking of a wedding ring, then...yes it is. I wanted to wait later on to propose but...looks like the little one couldn't wait." Bud ran around to Reese and climbs up the couch and cuddles with her. Reese tries to ask her boyfriend, "Were you...were you going to…?"

Zander knew what she wanted to say, in response he goes to the other side of the couch, he gets down onto one knee, and holds Reese's hand. "Reese, my angel, my one true love. Ever since we first met, I knew from the bottom of my heart that you'd make me the happiest man alive. You've even made me your best friend and a soon to be father, and I'm grateful for all those things and more. But there's one more thing I wish to be that would make me feel even happier...to be your husband. So Reese Drake, would you...marry me?"

Reese was in total shock, her bottom lip quivered, more tear formed in her eyes, everything just seemed to be going so fast. But she was extremely happy nonetheless. She replies while smiling, "Yes...yes, Zander!" She clung to Zander as she lets her tears run free, Zander felt joy and relief fill his soul now that he's getting hitched soon, Dr. Drake and his wife watched happily at the soon to be engaged couple.

* * *

Later on that day, the final bell rung which signals everyone that school's no longer in session and that they can all go home. Rex and Max were seen waiting for Zoe who's yet to exit the school. Max was getting impatient that he has to wait at school while Rex is worried a bit for his girlfriend.

"Max, I've got a bad feeling about this." Rex said, "Zoe doesn't take this long to get her stuff from her locker. I say we should go and check to see if she's okay."

"If we do, you two will want to make out in the janitor's closet and then we'll have to wait longer." Max complained, earning himself a glare from Rex as well as the middle finger.

But the mood changed when the two hear squeals coming towards them, both boys look to see Zoe with a fangirl mood. They were confused as to why Zoe was in such a mood.

Max was the first to ask, "What's with you, Zoe?"

"Oh my gosh guys, you'll not believe this!" Zoe exclaims, "I just got off the phone with Reese and she says that she's pregnant and that she and Zander are going to get married, EEEEEEE!"

"DWAAAA?!" Inside his head, Max's mind was blown to bits.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, time out!" Rex said, "You're telling me that Reese, your sister Reese, is pregnant and is marrying Zander?!"

"Yes! Their wedding is in a couple of weeks, I'm Reese's bridesmaid, Reese is two months pregnant, oh man this is super exciting! EEEEEEEEE!" Zoe squealed while jumping for joy all around. She soon ends up knocking into Rex and the two fell to the ground. "Y'know Rex, maybe one day we'll both be in the same situation where we'll be married and have kids." Rex blushed redder than an apple, making Zoe giggle.

Max completely snaps out of his thoughts and is so confused. "Wait." he said, "Why is Reese marrying Zander? Zander's a member of the Alpha Gang. Is he trying to get the cards for Dr. Z?" Max looks to his friends who were giving him the evil eye.

"Max, I've told you over a thousand times ZANDER HAS BEEN DATING REESE FOR THE PAST TWO MONTHS!" Rex exclaimed.

"He's got to be after the cards, I know it!" Max said, completely ignoring his friends, "We'll show him and the Alpha Gang not to mess with the D-Team!"

Rex and Zoe get off the ground and started to leave Max behind. Max soon realized what was happening and runs off to catch up. "Hey, wait for me!"

* * *

 _...2 weeks later…_

In the backyard of the drake household, Reese and Zander's wedding was taking place. The sun was shining bright that afternoon and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. The people to show up for the wedding were the Taylors, Rex, and his dad who was seen watching the wedding through a camera. Right now Zander and Reese are about to say their 'I do'.

"Do you Zander Zea take Reese Drake to be your thoughtful wedded wife for as long as you live?" the priest asks.

"Till the end of time, I do." Zander replies.

"And do you Reese Drake take Zander Zea as your thoughtful wedded husband for as long as you live?"

"I do." Reese replies with a slight blush.

"Alright, by the powers vested in me, I hereby pronounce you two husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest announces.

With that, Zander and Reese share an everlasting kiss as all their friends and family cheer for the newly wedded couple.

Unaware to anyone, an unexpected guest was watching the whole wedding in secrecy. Seth appears in a cloaked aircraft far away from the town but was able to get a clear view with his special binoculars. He watched from afar and saw the wedding comense, and he wasn't pleaded at the sight one bit. He glares at the newly wedded couple and shook his head in disapproval. "I knew it!" He spat, "Everything may seem all peaches and rainbows Zander, but soon everything will turn to ash and fire in the end!" Soon, Seth fled the scene to scheme against Zander and his disobedient ways.

 _ **Me: Whoa! Dr. Drake and Mrs Drake are cool with Reese pregnant, Zander and Reese are married, and Seth is going to get back at Zander for going rogue! So much is happening! But for now I must go and get to writing Ch. 4. Peace! :)**_


	4. Workforce

**_Me: Back and ready for Ch. 4! I know it's been a while, but I've been having a hard time to fit writing in while working and other activities. But it's here and ready for a readin'._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Dinosaur King._**

About a week after the wedding, the Drakes and Zander were all at the dining room table having breakfast together. Reese entered the room in a t-shirt and some sweat pants while showing a slight pregnant belly, Zoe was enjoying the pancakes her mom made, Paris and Bud were munching down their breakfast, Dr. Drake was drinking coffee at the table looking rather bored, and Zander was looking through the newspaper. Reese seemed surprised when she noticed Zander looking through the newspaper.

"Zander, why are you looking through the newspaper for?" She asked, "Usually it's dad who looks at it."

"I don't mind sharing, but I would like to see the current events." Dr. Drake said as he takes a sip of coffee.

"Oh here, I set it aside." Zander gives Dr. Drake what he wants. Zander looks to Reese and explains, "I looking to see if I can find a job so that I can earn some money, that way we can prepare for our child."

Reese smiles as she gives her husband a kiss on his cheek, making the ex-Alpha Gang member blush. But he soon returned to search the paper.

"Hmm…...wanted mechanic...not into engineering…...hiring policemen...I'd rather be a follower than an enforcer…...bartender needed...no thanks, not one to deal with drunks." Zander sighs, "None of these jobs are suitable for me."

"Well I'm sure there's a job out there for you, Zander." Mrs. Drake encouraged as she sets a plate of pancakes for Zander, "You just need a little bit of patience."

"I thank you for the encouragement, Mrs. Drake. Maybe I do need a bit of patience." Zander replies.

"How about taking a break? It's best not to rush to quickly." Dr. Drake suggests, "But we'll keep an eye out for any opening jobs for you."

"I'll try." Then Zander digs into breakfast, enjoying the wonderful platter of pancakes.

* * *

Later that morning in the D-Lab, Zander and Reese were adjusting the droid that was sent to protect the ex-member of the Alpha Gang. Wires were plugged into the droid's head which was hooked up to the computer. As the couple try to reprogram, Max and his dad couldn't help but examine the droid up close much to Zander's annoyance.

"So, are all of these droids just called Alpha Droids?" Dr. Taylor asked Zander.

"Yes, but now Alpha Droid is a disgraced name. Which means I'll have to rename it."

How about the D-Droid!" Max said triumphantly. Dr. Taylor seemed interested with the name, Reese and Zander sighed, and the droid gives Max a thumbs down while repeating, BAD NAME! BAD NAME!"

"Hmm, what about just Droid? He is a droid after all." Dr. Taylor mentioned. The droid gives Dr. Taylor a thumbs up, "GOOD NAME! GOOD NAME!"

Then enters Rex and Zoe. "Hey, Zander!" Zoe says, Rex and I found a job offering you might like."

"I was going to call about setting up an interview, but Zoe made one...for today."

Reese and Zander were pleased about the job offering but weren't happy with Zoe scheduling the interview behind their backs. "Zoe, why'd you do that?" Reese sternly asked.

"I just thought Zander would want to have the interview right away, and I got carried away and had it set for today."

Zander rolls his eyes, "Alright, what is it?"

"Come with us, and we'll show you." Zoe giggled.

As the young couple exit the room, Zander wondered what those two have in store for him.

"I' be back soon."

"Alright, but before you go…" Reese planted a kiss on Zander's cheek. After that, Zander head out of the lab as Reese continues to work on reprogramming Droid.

* * *

Rex, Zoe, and Zander entered the Drake household. "Why do I need to dress up for, can't I just go to the interview as is?" Zander asks. Rex and Zoe look at Zander like he was crazy. "Zander, of you go into the interview like that then your chances of getting the job is really slim." Zander's expression changes fast learning the way he's dressed could jeopardize his chances of getting a job. "What you need to do is take a shower while Rex and I find some proper clothes for you." Zander nods, "Alright then." He heads on up the stairs to go take a shower.

While Zander took his shower, Rex and Zoe head into Reese and Zander's room to try and find the nicest clothing Zander has for the interview. Zoe asks her boyfriend, "So Rex, how well does Zander have to dress." Rex thought for a bit trying to think of how fancy to dress for the interview. He turns to Zoe, "I'd go with the nicest suit and tie if possible, since the place is highly fancy." Zoe rummages through the closet trying to find a proper suit.

"Will this one work?"

Zoe reveals a black suit, a white dress shirt, and a black tie on a hanger. It looks fancy enough to work, but Rex needs to make sure.

"Are there any other suits in there that might work?"

"This is the ONLY suit in the closet that'll work. Tell Zander we have his suit, I'll find him nice pair of shoes to wear."

"Alright."

Rex exits the room to give Zander an update. He arrives at the door where steam was coming out of and knocks on the door, "Hey Zander, we found you a nice suit for you to wear! It's in your room!"

Zander calls from behind the door, "Thank you! I'll be out of the shower soon."

Rex then heads downstairs to see if Zoe has found any dress shoes for Zander. He finds Zoe looking through all the shoes. "Any luck?" Zoe sighs, "All I'm finding is Zander's boots when we need his dress shoes, where did they go?" Rex looks around when something catches his attention.

"Uhh, Zoe?"

Zoe looks up as Rex points to what he's looking at, Bud messing around with Zander's dress shoes. "Bud! We need those!" Zoe begins to chase Bud around for the dress shoes. Bud jumps over the couch while Zoe runs around the couch only to slide and trip onto the floor. Bud tries to escape but is grabbed by Rex. He takes the shoes away from Bud, then heads to Zoe. "You okay, Zoe?"

Zoe helps herself off the ground and says, "Yeah, but I think we need to teach Bud some manners."

"What's going on?"

Rex and Zoe look to see Zander al dressed nicely in his suit and tie, the two whistle in amazement.

"You look sharp, Zander." Rex said.

"Thank you, Rex." Zander thanks, "Now, when is my interview at?"

"Oh at two o'clock, " Zoe said.

"How much longer do I have till then?"

Zoe looks at a nearby clock, "Oh in about fifteen minutes…"

Those words completely changed the expressions on all three friends from chill to shocked in an instant.

"FIFTEEN MINUTES?!"

"Everyone to my car, hurry!" The three rushed out to Zander's car. They all jumped in, fastened their seatbelts, and Zander starts up the vehicle. "So where to?" Zander asks. Zoe replies, "Head towards the coast, we don't want to ruin the surprise." Zander glares at his sister-in-law before backing out of the driveway and off to his job interview.

* * *

About ten minutes after leaving the house, the three have almost arrived to their destination. "Now make a left and we're here." Rex directed Zander. He parks the car into a parking space and exits his car to see that the two D-Team members have lead him to Ocean's Current, the restaurant where his first date with Reese had happened.

Zander looks to Rex and Zoe in disbelief, "You mean you two got me an interview at…?"

Rex and Zoe nod. Zander brightly smiles and proceeds giving his new friend and sister-in-law a great big hug. "You two are the best! Thank you SO much!"

"You're welcome." The two replied as Rex continues, "But I'd hurry inside, the interview is in two minutes."

"Oh boy, I'll meet you two out here when I'm finished." Zander hurries on inside the restaurant.

A waiter approaches Zander and greets him, "Hello, just one of you today?"

"I'm actually here for a job interview?"

"Oh yes, are you the man the two kids from earlier talked about?"

"Yes, that's me."

"Alrighty, follow me and I'll lead you to the manager."

Zander follows the waiter to the back of the restaurant, they head through a set of double doors into a hall that was decoratively nice, then Zander stops as the waiter knocks on a door. A voice from behind the door answers, "Who is it?"

"Jacob, I have the man for the interview."

"Excellent, send him on in here."

The waiter opens the door for Zander and says, "Good luck." Zander nods as he proceeds into the room. Inside was the manager sitting at a desk. He looked to be in his mid twenties, he looks to be Indian by the tone of his skin, and his smile says 'hey, no need to worry' clearly.

"Hello there, I am Jacob Virk. It's a pleasure to meet you." The manager says while shaking hands with Zander, "So you must be here for the interview?"

Zander replies, "Yes, I'm Zander Zea and I'd be delighted to work at this very restaurant."

"Perfect. So Zander, tell me a little bit about yourself."

"Well I'm now a happily wedded husband with a kid on the way, I'm an expert on financing before I came here, and I'm a man who follows his orders well."

"Excellent, and congratulation on your wedding and new young one."

Zander smiles, "Thank you, Mr. Virk."

"No problem." Jacob said as he continues the interview, "Now I must know Zander, have you ever committed a felony of any kind?"

"I'm ashamed to say this but...yes, theft is my only felony." Zander sighs as Jacobs expression slowly changes, "Now let me explain Mr. Virk, my father and my sibling were in desperate attempts of finance so he sends me and my sibling to do the dirty work. I always felt ashamed of myself for doing such deeds. This was all before I moved to this town, my wife and her family showed me the way of a better life which lead me to leaving my old home and moving to here." Partially what Zander said was a lie while the rest was true. He tries his best to keep his life of the Alpha Gang as simple as can be, trying not to look so suspicious. Zander notices Jacobs expression was just a straight face, he worries that he won't get the job.

"Hmm." Jacob sighs through his lips while leaning back into his chair, "...You know Zander, when I was in India my brother was a thief trying to aid my family where my father could not." Zander looks to the manager cautiously as Jacob continues, "I alway pleaded for him to change his course, but he always said this was the better path for all of my family, 'if you want something, you take it'. But later years he still hadn't changed. But he soon changes his ways and found better line of work to this day all because of one thing and one thing only."

"What would that be?"

Jacob smirks, "Finding his one true love, to bring him into the light."

Zander gasps slightly as he looks to the manager in shock, while Jacob chuckles.

* * *

Outside of the restaurant, Rex and Zoe were looking out into the ocean getting a glimpse of the wondrous view. Rex pulls an arm around Zoe and says, "This is the most beautiful sight I've ever seen."

Zoe pulls close to Rex, "Yeah, one day I want to live somewhere with a beach. Maybe not right on the beach but just a short walk away."

"Rex? Zoe?"

The young couple turn around to see Reese walking right up to them, making the two curious as well. "Reese, what are you doing here?" Zoe asks, "I thought you were reprogramming the droid?" Reese replies, "I finished reprogramming Droid earlier than expected and Zander texted me to come here. But what are you two doing here, I thought you two were helping Zander with his interview?" Rex and Zoe were now caught red-handed.

But before either of them could answer, they hear a voice calling out to the three. "Hey, everyone." Zander appears and is carrying a few pieces of paper.

"What's that, Zander?" Reese asked. Zander kept a straight face and said, "I think you should look at this." Zander hands the papers to Reese, as Reese looks at the papers Rex and Zoe give Zander distraught looks. He replies by giving a 'shh' sign, Rex and Zoe were confused as to what he was planning. Reese didn't seem too happy as she scans the papers, "Zander if this is the results from the interview and if you didn't make it, I'm not going to…"

Reese stops mid sentence while looking dumbfounded. "Y-you got the job?!"

"What?!" Rex and Zoe said, shocked.

Zander snickers before saying, "Surprise! I'm now an official worker at Ocean's Current!" Reese was overall shocked but she was happy for Zander getting the job, she gives her husband a huge hug as Rex and Zoe cheer for the ex-Alpha Gang member.

* * *

Across the sea thousands of miles off shore, Alpha Droids were seen gathering different sorts of materials all over the place. Carrying different metal alloys to a secluded spot inside Zeta Point. "GATHERING! GATHERING! GATHERING!" The droids drop the metals into a fire pit while looking above everything was none other than...Seth.

Seth was looking at some blueprints of some sort of super weapon. Seth chuckles wickedly before hearing someone enter the chamber. Quickly hiding the blueprints into his pocket, Dr. Z's grandchildren Rod and Laura enter.

"Seth?" Rod asks, "What are you doing in here?"

"Yeah, and have you seen Zander?" Laura pipes up while Seth cringed at Zander's name. Seth replies, "I have not seen Zander for a while, but that's not my concern right now. I'm working on a new...invention that will benefit everyone here. But in order for me to further my progress, I need you two to leave and and not to disturb me once more. Alright?"

Rod and Laura look to each other confused yet suspicious with Seth. But they follow his command. "Okay then…?" Rod said hesitantly. Rod and Laura exit the room so Seth can continue his evil scheme behind their backs.

Outside, Rod and Laura were talking about Seth.

"Rod, do you think that Seth has something to do with Zander disappearing?"

"I doubt it, but it's so weird that Zander disappears again after Mexico, then he has his breather that take hours, and now he's nowhere to be seen."

Laura twiddles her thumbs while looking down, "You don't suppose he left the Alpha Gang, do you? Spiny hasn't really been playing like he use to."

Rod looks up at the ceiling and strokes his chin while thinking. "Nah." He said, "He's probably doing one of grandpa's missions again and it's taking longer than expected while not using one of the dinosaurs."

"Rod, you're lying!" Laura confronts, "Something terrible must of happened to him!"

"Look, Laura! Right now let's just relax and we'll find out where Zander has gone." Rod says while he and Laura walked down the corridor, "as far as I'm concerned, Zander is fine."

But little does Rod know, things won't be fine for much longer.

 ** _Me: I'll be honest, I feel like this chapter could do a bit better but it is what it is. So with that said I have some news, for these next couple of months I'll be posting less frequently due to work since the holidays are near. But I'll do my best to get these chapters in as soon as I can. Well that's all for now my dino's, Peace!_**


	5. Confronting

**_Me: Hello my dino's! You know what time it is, it's time for a new chapter! I would of posted it sooner, but I had some...complications. Now I'd like to warn those who're young, this will be the first chapter to have swearing in it, YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WARNED! But enough of me talking, let's get started!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing of Dinosaur King, grr. :(_**

Many days have gone by since Seth has started creating the super weapon, about two months to be precise. Seth has been slaying day and night on his latest project. What he's done was use the Alpha Droids to collect the strongest metals they could get their hands on., Seth then melts the metal to liquid and pour them into some sort of containers for the metal to cool down. Recently after many weeks, Seth has the Alpha Droids open the containers and commands the droids to polish the metal. "Hmm, looks like those kids won't know what hit them." Seth smirks.

Then he remembers something, the reason why he began building his super weapon in the first place.

"Hmph, I better see if Zander's completely changed." Seth says to himself before commanding, "Droids, finish your tasks and make sure no one enters this room while I'm away!"

"POLISH! POLISH!"

Seth exits the room, but not before grabbing something on his desk. He tucks the object into his coat pocket and proceeds to the hangar.

While on his way out to the hangar, he strolls on by Ursula and Ed minding their own business. Ursula was applying makeup to make herself look beautiful and Ed was on the computer doing what looks like looking at hot girls online. Spiny and Tank were playing with a ball, even Terry wants to play.

"Roar ( _Can I play_ )?" Terry asks.

"Rawn/Yip ( _No_ )!" Spiny and Tank say while facing their back at Terry. This infuriates him greatly, "ROOOAR ( _FINE, I didn't even want to play with you_ )!" Then Terry runs off to go do something else.

Seth then thinks for a minute, ' _Should I let them tag along with me? Hmm, maybe...maybe. I'm sure Ursula would willingly go since she doesn't accept Zander and Reese together...okay, she's going. Now Ed, hmm...I'm not so sure he likes the fact of Zander dating Reese, but then again him and Zander are close buddies. But then again...maybe Ed can convince Zander to come back._ ' Seth looks at Spiny and Tank playing while Terry glares at them, then he looks into his pocket, ' _I think the mission will be fine without the dinosaurs. Time to reveal the news._ '

Ursula looks up from her hand mirror to see Seth walking up to her and Ed. He says, "Ursula, Ed, I need your help with something, something that you two won't object to."

Ursula scoffs, "Oh yeah, what is it? Gather supplies for your latest project? If it is, than I'm not interested!"

"Come to think of it, you've been in the lab for a really long time with this new project of yours Seth." Ed comments.

Seth turns his back on his teammates. "I assure you both it's not about my latest project, but more for a...vengeful purpose." Now Seht has gotten the attention of Ursula and Ed, who're both curious yet anxious. "You see, I've been trying to find Zander since he left two months ago. I've search high and low for him all over the island, and I almost gave up...until I thought of somewhere else he could be. I prayed that he wouldn't betray us and Dr. Z since he knows what we can do to traitors and backstabbers such as him, I thought either he's spying or he's betraying us. What I found was rather...infuriating to me. I found him...I found him with his so-called girlfriend and the brats at HIS wedding!" Ursula and Ed gasp in horror as Seth continues, "So you see, Zander is now a traitor to us and needs to be taught a lesson. So are you two in, or are you out?"

"Well...I'm not to sure if-" Ed ois cut off by an enraged Ursula, "WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?! WE WILL FIND HIM AND WELL KILL HIM TILL HE'S NO MORE THAN A PILE OF MUSH! ED, STOP YOUR WORRIES ABOUT ZANDER, HE'S NOW OUR NEW ENEMY AND HE'LL DIE AS OUR ENEMY!"

Ed cowers at Ursula's rage, "Oh...okay."

"Well then, there's no time to waste." Seth said. Ursula jumps off the couch and goes full sprint to the hangar, Ed follows Ursula as he tries to run after her, and Seth walks casually by not in a hurry.

* * *

Thousands of miles away, inside the D-Lab was Max and Zoe talking about Reese's baby.

"So what do you think the gender's going to be?" Zoe asked, "I think it'll be a cute baby girl!"

Max replied, "Pfft, it'll obviously be a boy Zoe, hands down."

"Well no matter if it's a boy or girl, but it will be a girl, I bet Reese and Zander will let me help with the baby and let me teach a few things to her."

"Him!" Max corrected then comments, "You seem excited for the new baby?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Zoe scoffs.

Max shrugged, but that's when a lightbulb lights inside Max's head. He just thought of a devious idea for a prank, he'll trick Zoe into over thinking about the baby's arrival and he'll annoy her till Zoe goes crazy. ' _Oh this is going to be fun._ ' Max thought as he replies to Zoe's question, "Well Zoe, one reason is that you'll be oh shall I say...neglected?"

Zoe was annoyed yet curious as she asks Max, "Neglected?"

"Yeah, well that's what you'll have to deal with once the new baby boy comes. Because once he's here, you'll be forgotten about." Max simply answers.

Zoe stays silent for a moment...before laughing hysterically at Max.

"Max, Reese won't neglect me once the new baby comes. HAHAHAHAHA!" Zoe laughed.

Behind Zoe, Max sees Reese entering the room with Droid by her side. Max smirks, "If you're so confident about that, then prove it while Reese is here." Zoe looks as Max pointed at Reese. "Fine, I will." She said.

Reese was looking at a parenting book as she instructs Droid, "Droid, go on the computer and look for a suitable formula." Droid salutes as he hops onto the computer and says, "SEARCHING!" While Droid search and Reese read the book, Zoe appears to see if she can help.

"Hey Reese?"

"Hold on, Zoe."

"But I just wanted to…"

"Zoe, not right now. I'm busy."

"But…"

"SEARCHING COMPLETE!" Droid said. Reese walked on over to Droid, leaving Zoe and ignoring her. Zoe was in shock after what just happened. Then Max appears right behind Zoe with a cocky smile and told her, "See Zoe, I told you so." As Max left her, Zoe was in total denial. Was she really going to be neglected and forgotten? "No, no, this can't be happening!" She said.

* * *

Across town at Ocean's Current, Zander was serving food to one of the customers. "Here is your order, and feel free to call me over if there's anything else you need." The customer says, "Why thank you, sir."

Zander heads off to see if any other tables he's serving needed any attention when another server came up to him, "Hey Zander, table eleven asked for you to serve them."

"Okay, thank you Ashley."

Zander heads off right and heads to the table where he takes out his notebook.

"Hello, I'm Zander and-"

"We know who you are, Zander."

Zander recognizes that voice, he gasps as he realized he was serving Seth, Ursula, and Ed. "Long time no see, Zander!" Ursula sneered.

Zander asks, "What are you three doing here?!"

"Well Zander, you could say we've been wondering where you've been since the last time we-" Ed is soon cut off by Ursula, "Long story short, you're coming back to Zeta Point whether you and your so-called wife like to or not!"

Zander starts to get irritated with the lectures, "Well I hate to burst your bubbles, but I'm never returning. I'm staying here with my wife, period!"

"Zander everything was perfect for us all, but you just had to go on a date with that bi-"

"Call my wife anything Seth, and I promise you'll end up in hell!" Zander threatens before explaining, "Now listen, I've told every one of you that I just want find love of my own and now I do. But you all can't accept my decisions of anything involving Reese. So I decided to leave the Alpha Gang and start a new life as a husband... and a soon to be father!"

Seth grinds his teeth, "What?!"

Ed starts getting nervous, "Ursula, please don't get mad...Ursula?"

Ursula's reaction to Zander's explanation turned out differently, instead of being angered and full of rage she was taken aback. She stutters, "You...you...you're having a kid?"

"Yes, yes I am Ursula. Now I must return to my job." Zander says before leaving. But a hand grabs his arm, Zander looks behind him and sees Seth displeased with Zander's attitude. "Zander, either you return to the Alpha Gang or else!"

"Or else what?!"

Seth growls as he pulls from his jacket pocket a M1911 pistol and aims it at Zander's head. Zander holds his hands up as the entire restaurant is startled and scared by what was happening. Soon Jacob enters the dining hall worried. "What's going on out here?!" Jacob sees Seth aiming for Zander, "Oh no!"

Zander was scared out of his mind, he's being threatened by Seth who has a gun. An actual gun pointed at him! All Zander could think of was, " _Oh shit, oh shit! I'm going to die!_ "

 _ **Me: Well things escalated fast. Seth isn't accepting Zander's new lifestyle and now he's threatening him to rejoin the Alpha Gang WITH A GUN! Also Zoe's now being mislead my one of Max's little pranks, keep this part in mind cause I'm gonna lead this into something big later on. Well until Next time my dino's, this is CarnotaurusMan wishing you all a Happy Thanksgiving. :)**_


	6. The Fight

_**Me: Why hello my dino's, time for the next chapter of A Blooming Family. So last time we saw Seth tell Ursula and Ed about Zander and Reese, Max is playing a devious prank on Zoe, and Seth is threatening Zander to rejoin the Alpha Gang. Let's see what Zander will do now.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Dinosaur King :(**_

Zander couldn't believe what was happening, he's being threatened while he has a gun pointed right at him, AND IT'S IN THE HANDS OF SETH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! Zander tries to back up only to bump into another table. Seth then tells Zander, "Zander, this is your one and final warning. Either you rejoin the Alpha Gang once more and leave this place, or I'll stick a couple of lead bullets into your head! What's it going to be?"

Zander was left with very little options what he should do: A) Rejoin the Alpha Gang, B) Die by the hands of Seth, or C) Make the dumbest decision he'll ever make. Zander breathes as he placed his hand on the table behind him. "I'll rejoin, Seth…" He sighs. Seth smile sinisterly and starts to lower the gun a bit, Ursula and Ed are in shock, and Jacob couldn't believe what he had just hear Zander say. But unknown to everyone, Zander has now grabbed hold of what appears to be a fancy glass full of wine.

Zander then roars, "...I'll rejoin WHEN I'M DEAD AND BURNING IN HELL!"

Zander splashed wine into Seth's eyes as he screamed in pain, "GAH, WHAT THE HELL ZANDER?!" As Seth tries to wipe the wine out of his eyes, Zander begins to fight back.

Zander delivers a punch to Seth's jaw, then a blow to his gut which catches Seth off guard. But he regains composure and begins firing the handgun, luckily for Zander he lifts up one of the tables and uses it as a shield

"Come on out Zander, NOW!" Seth yells, only for Zander to give him the middle finger while he says, "Screw you, Seth!" . Seth growls as he fires more rounds. Bullets pierce through the table making Zander uncomfortable and scared all the same. He then noticed an unbroken plate on the floor, giving Zander an idea.

Then suddenly, Seth's gun was out of bullets. As Seth tries to reload, Zander throws the plate at Seth's hand while knocking the gun away. Seth runs after the gun, but is soon tackled by Zander.

As the fight drags on, Ursula watched in utter shock as Ed watched while eating. Annoyed, Ursula knocks the plate out of Ed's hands. "Not now, Ed!" She scolds. Ed pouts as the two members continue to watch.

Zander has finally pinned Seth to the ground, he grabs hold of Seth's writs so he couldn't do any more harm. "Y'know Seth, I thought you'd be tougher in a fight. Guess I was wrong then." Zander macks, infuriating Seth greatly. Zander thought he'd actually won against Seth now that he's .

But it goes all down hill quickly.

Seth retaliates by kicking Zander in the groin. Zander squealed highly in pain, while covering his junk Seth pushes him off. Seth grabs hold of a steak knife, once Zander got back on his feet Seth jabs the knife into his arm. Zander screeched in pain as blood spurt out of his arm. He tries to cover his wound, but then Seth strikes again by slicing Zander's stomach multiple times. Zander couldn't take much more, he kneels to the ground as he could hear the screams of terror from everyone in the restaurant. Seth kicks Zander onto his back as he says, "You made the worst choice of your life, Zander. Goodbye...forever!"

Zander held his hands up slightly covering his face while looking terrified, Seth raised the knife up high so swiftly it make Zander flinch. Then-

 _*WHAM*_

Seth drops the knife and falls to the floor unconscious. Zander looks up to see Jacob holding a frying pan in his hand before tossing it aside to help Zander out.

"Don't worry Zander, you're going to be alright." Jacob reassures as he calls out, "Someone call police and tell them to bring and ambulance!"

Ursula whispers into Ed's ear, "Let's get going before the police catch us!" Then the two Alpha Gang members retreat back to their homebase.

Zander groans as he sits up, "Jacob."

"Yes, Zander?"

"Thanks a bunch." Zandr smiled as he held out a fist. Jacob knew where this was heading, and the two shared a fist bump.

* * *

Back at the Drake household, Zoe was in the living room thinking about what had happened at the D-Lab. She couldn't believe what had happened, Max said she'd be neglected and she was Neglected by Reese. ' _Is Max right, am I going to be neglected?_ ' She thought.

Zoe soon felt something rubbing against her leg, she looks to see Paris and Bud wanting some attention. Zoe gives in and lifts the two chibi dinosaur up to cuddle with. Paris could tell something was bothering Zoe by how quiet she is.

"Roar ( _What's wrong_ )?"

"Oh Paris, is...is Max right about me? Will I be neglected once the baby arrives?"

Paris responds, " Roar rroar ( _No, you'll still be remembered_ )." Paris then licks Zoe's cheek, making her friend giggle.

"Hahaha, okay, okay." Zoe then hugs Paris, "Thank you for cheering me up Paris, I needed that."

"Roar ( _You're welcome_ )."

That's when the phone rang.

"I got it!" Zoe could hear her mom call out. But what as Zoe hears her mom talking on the phone…

"Hello?...No, I'm Zander's Mother in-law…...What do you mean?...What?! Is he okay?...Oh my goodness!...We'll be there as soon as we can, thank you kindly."

As Mrs. Drake hangs up, she enters the living room. "Zoe, put on your shoes and hop into the car while I call your father." Zoe listens to her mom as she hops off the couch and races to find her shoes. Zoe's now worried, what happened to Zander? Did he get hurt? Was he arrested? What happened?!

But there was time to think once she gets into the car. As Zoe buckles in, she sees her mom coming out to the car and hopping into the driver seat. "Mom?" Zoe asks, "What happened to Zander?" Mrs. Drake inhales deeply then exhales before explaining to her, "I'll explain once we get to the hospital." That once word , hospital, was starting to make Zoe panic. But she also thought of how Reese would react to everything.

* * *

At the hospital, Reese was in for her monthly check up when she learns of some news.

"Is it true, Dr. Grant? Am I really…?"

"The results don't lie Reese, but I'm sure you and your husband are more than glad about the news."

"Not going to lie I'm somewhat nervous about it, but I'm still happy nonetheless and I'm sure Zander will be happy too."

"That's good to hear. Now Reese I'd like for you to come back with a couple of weeks for an ultrasound."

"Sounds good to me."

"Alright, I'll see you then in a couple of weeks. Have a nice day, Reese."

"Thank you, Dr. Grant."

Once Reese enters the lobby of the hospital, she hears someone calling her name.

"Reese! Reese, over here!"

She turns around to see her dad running up to her.

"Dad?" She said, confused as to why her dad was at the hospital, "What are you doing here?"

"Sweetheart, you're not going to like this." Dr. Drake tries to explain, "There was an attack and Zander was sent to the E.R. here."

Reese gasps, "What, is he alright?!"

"We're still waiting for results, but your mother and sister are here and waiting for you." Dr. Drake said, "We better hurry."

Reese and her dad then hurry to the E.R.

In the E.R. waiting room, Zoe and her mom were waiting patiently in their seat as Mrs. Drake kept watching for her husband to come with Reese. She soon sees the two enter the room. "Oh, Reese." Mrs. Drake said while engaging in a hug with her eldest daughter.

"Any news about Zander?" Reese asks.

"Not yet, but we're hoping it won't take much longer." Mrs. Drake said.

A doctor enters the waiting room calling out, "Mrs. Drake?"

The Drakes all head to the doctor. Dr. Drake asks, "So what's the news, doctor?"

"Well I'm happy to say that Zander will pull through." The family is relieved as the doctor continued, "He was lucky none of his vital organs were damaged. However, he will have to stay overnight due to some blood loss."

"Is it alright if we see him?" Reese asks.

The doctor smiles, "But of course, he's down the hall in room 108." The Drake family heads down the hall to visit Zander.

Inside his room, Zander was laying on his bed, had bandages covering his arm and stomach, and has a tube pumping blood into his body. That's when the door opens, Zander turns to see his wife and inlaws enter the room which makes him smile. "I was wondering when you'd come, it can get boring when you're alone." Zander said.

Reese walks up to the side of the hospital bed and clings to her husband. "What happened?"

Zander's smile begins to fade. He really didn't want to explain, but he does so anyways. "All I'll say is...my family knows and aren't too thrilled with me now." Little gasps came from the Drake family. "Luckily Seth was arrested so we won't have to worry about him. I'm not sure as to what happened to Ed and Ursula, but if they try to play any tricks on us they won't know what hit them. But enough about me, how was your check-up my angel?"

Reese smiles slightly but blushes in embarrassment, "Well Zander, let's just say we'll be having less time on our hands now."

This get everyone really confused. But Zander asks, "...Meaning?"

"We're...having twins."

"TWINS?!" Everyone asks surprised out of their minds. As Reese simply nods, almost everyone is happy and tries to ask her everything about the twins.

Well, almost everyone.

Zoe was shocked but for a different reason. Now knowing that Reese is having twins now, Zoe begins to panic on the inside now know Max may be right. ' _This can't be, I can't be neglected. I can't._ ' She thinks to herself. Zoe has to talk to Reese about everything before she loses her mind.

* * *

Later at night outside her sisters room, Zoe is trying to find the courage to talk to Reese but isn't having luck. She's nervous of how Reese will treat her if she decides to talk to her at all, but then again maybe Reese will be mellow and she'll have a chance to talk things over and maybe secure their relationship. "I can do this, I can do this." She chants herself.

Zoe knocks on the door and waits for Reese to open it.

"What is it Zoe, I'm busy."

"Reese...I just...I wanted to…"

Reese isn't too thrilled with her sister, thinking this was a trick. "Is this suppose to be a prank or joke?"

"What?! No, no, no, nothing like-"

"Zoe whatever is it you're doing, don't do it!" Reese said, clearly angry, "I'm in no mood for games while Zander is in the hospital, the Alpha Gang probably knows now about my pregnancy, and the last thing I want is for you to annoy me about something! So be like a fly, and buzz off!"

Reese shuts the door in Zoe's face, not knowing what her frustrations have done to her sister. Zoe hangs her head low and starts to slowly walk back to her room. Zoe then closes her door, flops down onto her bed, and begins to cry into her pillow.

"Max is right, I'll be forgotten!" She cries.

 ** _Me: Wow, so much to talk about. Zander chooses to stay while he fights Seth, good thinking Zander. A shame he had to of been sent to the hospital, I'll send him some flowers afterwards. Plot twist, Reese is now having twins! WOO-HO! Now for...that, Zoe now thinks she'll be neglected by Reese and her family, and it all thanks to Max for doing so. But until next time my dino's, this is CarnotaurusMan signing off until next time. Bye bye! :)_**


	7. Shopping

_**Me: What's the hap's, my dino's. This is CarnotaurusMan with the next installment of A Blooming Family. I bet I know what you're wondering, where the hell was I with the next chapter? Well I have two reasons, 1) I've been busy planning on moving into my own apartment, and 2) my family is planning a 2 week trip out of town so there ya have it. But enough of me talking, it's high time to get on with the story.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own a SINGLE DAMN THING of Dinosaur King**_

A few days after Zander had checked out of the hospital, he and Reese decided to clear out the spare room for the nursery. Reese tries to help out as best as she can, but she needs Zander's help if it get too difficult for her to handle.

"Last box." Zander said while lifting the box up and placing it into the closet for now.

Reese looks around the empty room, the room that once used as a storage room is being turned into a nursery for her twins.

"I still can't believe this room is going to be a nursery." Reese said.

"Well believe it Reese, this is now the reality."

Reese turns around to see her dad carrying in parts of a crib, and seems to be struggling with it. As he sets the pieces up against the wall, Dr. Drake gasps for air while his hands are at his knees. Zander looks a little worried while Reese slowly shook her head no. "Dad, seriously?" Reese says, "Why did you carry every single piece of the old crib up here by yourself?"

"Eh what can I say? I can get stubborn from time to time." He chuckled, "Besides, we need to get the nursery ready before the twins arrive. You're almost six months pregnant Reese, and we need to get going on redecorating."

Reese sees what her dad is getting at, the room has seen better days and needs an extreme makeover and fast.

"Well then, we need to go get some paint for this room." Zander said.

"And maybe another crib, as well as some other baby supplies." Reese adds before turning to her husband, "Lets go and head to the mall now, and I think I better bring mom just in case."

Zander nods, "Sounds good to me."

"Oh, Reese. Maybe you should take Zoe with you." Dr. Drake interjected, "I bet she'd love to help pick out a couple of outfits and toys."

Reese rolls her eyes annoyed by her dads suggestion, until she thought how excited she would be if she went along. Finally, she sighs, "Alright, I'll call her in a bit."

"Good." Dr. Drake smiled, "Now Zander, can you help me get the crib pieces into the closet?"

"Sure." As Zander helps out his father-in-law, Reese smiles as she watched her husband help her dad.

* * *

Over at the D-Lab, Zoe was petting Paris and Bud while keeping a straight face. She hasn't been acting like herself the past couple of days and Max had been constantly bugging Zoe making her stress rise tremendously. Zoe didn't want to believe Max that she's being neglected, but after what has been happening with her family has changed her opinion. A hand was placed on her shoulder, Zoe looks behind her to see her boyfriend with a sympathetic expression.

"Zoe." Rex says, "Are you alright, is something bothering you?"

' _More like some ONE._ ' She thought before sighing, "No...I'm fine, Rex."

Rex wasn't buying it, "You sure, because…"

"Hey Rex!" Max called out near the door, "Ace is on the run!"

Rex left Zoe as he runs out of the room while saying, "Why'd you let Ace out, Max?!"

Once Rex ran out of the room, Max flashes a cocky smile at Zoe as she glares before turning her back and crossing her arms. Max can't help but chuckle at the progress he was making and by how much he has Zoe fooled.

"So how Ms. Soon-to-be-forgotten doing?" Max asks.

Zoe clenched her fist but tries to restrain herself because she knew she'd be able to kill Max on the spot and get into some deep trouble. She grinds her teeth and grunts, "Max, just shut up! I'm not going to be neglected."

"Ha! We saw that Reese isn't listening to you, how are you going to prove me wrong? Huh?!"

That's when Zoe's phone goes off, she pulls out her phone and looks to see that Reese has sent her a text that gets her smiling. "Why are you smiling?" Max asks confused. Zoe shoves her phone into Max's face and shows him the text:

' _ **Zander and I are going shopping for baby supplies**_

 _ **I'm taking mom with, are you in?**_

 _ **If so, text me asap'**_

"I'll prove you wrong, Max!" Zoe regains her confidence, "I'll help shop with Reese and prove that I won't be neglected." Zoe texts Reese back that she'll be going along with.

"Alright, fine. But if you fail and get neglected, you have to say that I was right the entire time!"

"That'll never happen! Now if you'll excuse me, I have some shopping to do with my sister." Zoe leaves the room determined to prove Max wrong. Max begins to laugh hysterically after Zoe left. "HAHAHAHA! Isn't this funny, Chomp?!" Max looks to his partner who gives him a nasty glare before running off. "Hey! What did I do? Chomp!"

* * *

At the mall, Reese, her mom, Zander, and Zoe were all walking inside the mall looking for stores to find the right supplies for the new twins. Zoe walks alongside her sister, she wanted to speak to Reese but held back because she was worried that Max may be right. ' _Don't even think about it AGAIN!'_ She told herself, ' _I'll prove Max that he's wrong.'_

The four enter one of the larger clothes stores, Reese thought they'd have a better chance of finding all of their supplies in the larger stores. Then Zander asks, "So, what should we search first?"

Zoe suggests, "How about looking at the baby clothes?"

"Will do it later Zoe, right now I want to find another crib." Reese said as her Mrs. Drake says, "I know where the cribs are in this store, follow me." As Mrs. Drake led everyone to the cribs, Zoe sighs with an annoyed expression on her face. But then she thought, ' _Hmm, maybe Reese will pick the things I find for her and the babies.'_ Zoe had a good feeling going on and is ready to prove Max wrong.

As everyone looked through the cribs, Zoe found one that caught her attention. The crib's material was fine wood with one side being like a wall for the crib which looked similar to the crib back home. "Hey Reese, I found one." Reese heads to Zoe to see what kind of crib she found. When Reese examines it, she noticed the price and says, "Zoe, this crib is nice but too expensive." Zoe felt a bit embarrassed as she tries to explain, "Well...I just thought that...this crib would-"

Zoe's cut off by Zander, "Reese! I found one!"

Reese leaves Zoe to see the crib Zander found. Zoe watched as Reese says, "I think this crib will do, Zander. It has an easy to open gate and it's at a reasonable price." Zoe was starting to lose hope, but her heart kept telling her to try and try again. She then tells herself, "Next time, hopefully next time."

For the next few items that the Drakes and Zander shopped for, Zoe was silenced or ignored. When looking through the changing tables Zoe was ignored, she was ignored when Reese saw the baby carriage their mom found, and she was silenced when Zander found some blankets.

Yeah, Zoe wasn't having as much luck as she thought. While walking behind everyone else, she began to think to herself. ' _Ugh, this isn't going well.'_ She thought, ' _Was I wrong from the beginning? Does no one seem to care about me?_ ' But Zoe was cut from thinking when someone called her name.

"Zoe? Zoe!" She looks up at Reese. "We're looking for baby clothes now." Reese said, "Start looking and see if you can find something." Zoe nods in response before walking off, Reese was curious of her sisters mood but she shrugged it off and started looking for anything her babies could wear.

After about five minutes of searching, Zoe found a cute onesie with green and white stripes with a cute baby dinosaur smiling. "Oh, cute! Maybe Reese would like this." Zoe said to herself. Taking the onesie with her, she finds Reese searching for a decent onesie. Zoe walks up to her sister, "Hey, Reese?" Reese doesn't respond to Zoe. "Um...I found a onesie that I'm sure you'll…"

But Mrs. Drake called to Reese, "Reese, take a look at this onesie."

Reese responds, "Coming!" Then leaves Zoe all alone after completely ignoring her.

Zoe could feel her heart shattering in a million pieces. After trying countless times of getting Reese and the others to notice her, and after countless times trying to prove Max wrong, only to be neglected over and over. Max has now proved her wrong, she's become an outcast of her own family. She felt like crying, but she decided to only let a few tears roll down. "I give up." She said while sniveling. Zoe then heads to put the onesie back where she has found it.

Unknown to Zoe, Reese had come back. "Sorry about that, Zoe. So what was it you wanted to…" Reese notices Zoe was gone. As usual she shrugs it off, "Probably found something else she found." Then Reese returned to searching.

* * *

Back at the D-Lab, Max was having fun chasing Chomp around as they pass Droid who was recharging his battery while in sleep mode. "Ha, I'm coming to get ya Chomp." Max said.

But once the doors to the room open, Max stopped chasing Chomp and saw Zoe enter looking ever so depressed. He says to her, "Well, how'd it go at the mall?" Zoe looks up for a second, then lowers her head down while sighing. She then tells Max something she hates to admit.

"You...you were right, Max. The whole time you were right, I'm an outcast of my family."

Max's face immediately lit up, Chomp was concerned about Zoe, and suddenly Droid hears and immediately wakes up shocked to hear Zoe say something absurd as what she said.

"I knew you would admit it soon enough." Max says while flashing his cocky grin, "So now you'll think twice before accusing me wrong."

"Yeah." Zoe said as she heads out the doors.

After Zoe left, Max hysterically bursts into laughter. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER! HAHAHA!" Max laughed as he earned glares from Droid and Chomp. Droid calls out while shaking a fist in the air, "DINGBAT! DINGBAT! DINGBAT!"

Outside of the teleportation room, Zoe laid up against a wall, slid down to the floor, covered her face behind her legs and started to cry. "Why me of all people, just why?" She cried. The once cheerful Zoe Drake has now become truly depressed and insecure.

 _ **Me: Chapter 7, everybody. Well, Max is really acting like an asshole now. Zoe thought she'd prove Max wrong, but it didn't go that well for her even when Reese tried to get back to her after being distracted. Now for Chapter 8, all I'm saying is some 'guests' will visit Zander and Reese next time. Until then, this is CarnotaurusMan signing off. Peace! :)**_


	8. Visitors

**_My Dino's! It is I, Carnotaurusman, back from vacation, fully moved into my apartment, and ready to post a new installment of A Blooming Family! Now why I couldn't post sooner is that I have no WiFi to my laptop since I moved into my apartment and now I have to post on my phone and figure everything out on the app, also this chapter became longer than expected after coming back and continuing to write. Do without further ado, Ch. 8 everybody. :)_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Dinosaur King._**

"SETH?! SEEEEETH?!"

Dr. Z has been hollering for Seth for a few minutes now and is starting to get impatient. "Where is he?!" The doctor wondered as he marched around Zeta Point. Rod and Laura watched as their grandpa shouted for Seth, they could see how distraught Dr. Z was and tried to calm him down.

"Grandpa, I think you need to take it easy." Rod tried to explain, but it was hopeless.

"Nonsense, Rod!" Dr. Z said, "I've not only lost one bozo, I also happen to lost two more bozo's and I need Seth's help to track them all down."

"Well, the last I saw Seth, Ursula, and Ed was in the hangar." Laura piped up, "But...that was over a month ago and I haven't seen them since."

Dr. Z seemed to have cooled after Laura's explanation. He began to ponder what those three were up to, "Hmm. Well if Seth had dragged those two imbasels along for something, it must be for one of his projects or something." Dr. Z continues before exploding, "BUT IT DOESN'T GIVE THEM ANY EXCUSE NOT TO TELL ME ABOUT DOING ANY MISSIONS BEHIND MY BACK!" This makes his grandchildren jump back, startled by the sudden outburst.

Walking into the room, Ursula was seen consumed with rage while Ed seems to be gloomy for some reason. As usual, Dr. Z scolds at his mercenaries, "Where were you two bozos?! Where is Seth?"

Ed sighs, "I'm not in the mood to talk about it." Dr. Z glances to Ursula, and she explains while still enraged, "Oh nowhere...except finding a way back home since Seth got himself arrested after almost killing someone. We had a way back home, but Seth forgot to give it to us when we needed it most! So we had to find another way back while hiding from the police."

Dr. Z shows no sympathy towards his children, "Well serves you two right to not tell me of your whereabouts." Dr. Z turns his back to Ursula and Ed then begins walking away, "I think I'll let Seth rot in jail for a while before I decided to help him out."

Ursula decided to head off in one direction while Ed went another direction. Rod was about to do the same when his sister tugs his arm. "Rod." Laura says, "Maybe Ursula or Ed know where Zander is. Can we ask, pretty please?" Laura gives Rod puppy eyes as he sighs in defeat.

"Hey, Ed?" Ed turns around as the two youngest members of the Alpha Gang came up to him. Laura asks him, "Do you know where Zander is?" Ed groans as he covers his face. "I'm not sure if I should say." Rod and Laura look at one another confused. Then Rod says, "Well, do you know where he is or not?" Ed was silent for a moment, but he gives in and spills the beans to the young members.

"By any chance, did either of you knew Zander had a girlfriend?" Rod nods in agreement while Laura shook her head no. Ed continues, "Well, his girlfriend just so happens to be one of the scientists from our enemies." Rod and Laura are in shock, Laura then asks, "Was she that scientist we used to get the dinosaur cards a few months ago?" Ed nods and explains some more, "That's her alright. But now I've heard Zander got her pregnant, married her, quit the Alpha Gang, and is never coming back." Ed turns around and heads off.

The two kids were in awe of what has become of Zander. Then without giving much thought, Laura tells her older brother, "We have to go see Zander, Rod." Rod looks down at Laura like she was crazy. "C'mon Rod, I want to go see Zander." She whined. Rod was about to say no, but had a sudden thought pop into his head. Maybe he could convince Zander to rejoin or at least knock some sense into him. It's worth a shot.

"Fine, we'll go see Zander."

Laura jumped and said, "Yay!" Now that the two agreed to Laura's idea, Rod and Laura proceeded to the hangar to nab a ship and headed out before Dr. Z could wonder where they went off to.

* * *

Sitting on the couch in the living room, Reese was reading a book on parenting while headphones were placed on her belly. The front door opened as Zander walks in while carrying a few cans of paint and some paint rollers. "Hello, my angel. I got the paint and the brushes for the nursery." Zander said as he gives his wife a kiss on her cheek, "Question, why do you have headphones on your belly and not on your head?"

Reese playfully rolls her eyes, "Well, mom said she used to put headphones on her belly when she was pregnant with Zoe and I. She thought that playing soft classical music might make babies smarter."

"Well, looks like classical music worked for you and I bet it will work as well with our kids." Zander said as he rubbed the top of Reese's head, "Where about should I put the cans?" Reese replies, "I'd set them in the nursery closet for now." Zander nods and heads for the nursery.

Outside, Rod and Laura were standing outside of house. "You sure this is the right place, Laura?" Rod asks. Laura nods her head. "Alright, here we go." Rod knocks on the door and waits for someone to answer.

The door open and the two members are greeted by Reese.

"Can I help you?"

"Hi, is Zander Zea home?" Laura asked as Rod continues, "She's Zander's niece and I'm Zander's nephew."

Reese seemed a bit confused, Zander has a nephew and a niece? Reese spots the Alpha Gang emblem on Rod's hat and on Laura's dress, knowing they're villains themselves. But now the question is to let the kids in or not? Sure Rod and Laura are Zander's niece and nephew and she would let them in without hesitation, but the only problem is that Rod and Laura are part of Alpha Gang. This could all be a trap to get Zander to rejoin, or they're here as friends and want to see how Zander's holding up.

Reese sighs knowing she'll regret her decision, "C'mon in." Rod and Laura enter the Drake household.

Reese leads them to the couch, and the two kids sit down. "Wait her while I get Zander." Reese said as she headed upstairs to get Zander.

Bud had just entered the room when he spots Rod and Laura sitting on the couch. He cautiously walks up and climbs onto the couch next to Laura. "Wait. Isn't that the Saurolophus that helped the D-Team?" Rod asks as Laura says, "Oh, he's SO cute!" Laura motions Bud to come closer, Bud wasn't sure at first but gets close to Laura as she began petting him. Bud liked Laura petting him as Rod gets after his sister.

"What are you doing?!"

"I'm petting him."

"You can pet him when we bring him and Zander back to Zeta Point."

"But Rod, he seems happy here."

Rod facepalms after hearing his sister's, was she trying to act kind?

Zander and Reese were heard coming downstairs. "Who wants to see me?" Zander asked. Reese pointed to the couch, "These two." Rod and Laura peek over the couch. Zander didn't know how to react, he felt irritated that the Alpha Gang is still on his case yet confused as to why Rod and Laura were here.

"What are you two here and not back at Zeta Point?"

Rod replies, "We wanted to see where you've gone, Zander."

"No. I wanted to see where he went, you didn't care about where he went." Laura argued. Rod rolls his eyes.

Zander sighs, "So, I take it you two found out about…"

The two members nod as Laura says, "Ed to us everything." Zander knew that one of his so-called 'siblings' would squeal eventually.

"Why?" Zander looks to Rod as he continues, "Why would you leave without telling us or even say you're okay?" He say how upset Rod was, Zander new what he was doing would cause problems, and he knew he had some explaining to do. He motions Rod to follow, "Rod, let me talk to you in the kitchen. Laura, stay where you are for a second." Rod gets up off the couch and follows Zander into the other room leaving Laura behind with Reese.

Zander and Rod walked on over to the table, Zander pulls out a seat for Rod then takes a seat himself. The two kept silent as they both stare at one another, then finally Zander lets a sigh out before he began to explain.

"Rod...you know that I always kept a place in my heart for you, Laura, Ed, Ursula, and even Dr. Z. You guys have been very close to my heart ever since we came here. But with that said, what's been happening the last few months are inexcusable." Zander continues, "All I wanted to do was have someone by my side, someone to love me as much as I love them, someone...to be my wife. But apparently, the rest of the group couldn't handle me being with someone I love so they did what?...Tried to harm her and use her to kill me and get those cards back for your own liking!"

Rod seemed somewhat surprised by how serious Zander was, he's seen him stressed out before but never on this level of mad. Now, Rod was starting to get mad with Zander so he argues back, "I heard you were dating the enemy, so what else was their to do?! But also, Laura and I were off somewhere else when that happened!" Rod lets out a sigh, trying to maintain his anger, "Look Zander, we both know that sooner or later grandpa will find out what you've been up to and won't let you or your girlfriend-"

"Wife."

Rod looks at Zander, irritated that he got interrupted. "Alright, you and your...wife won't be going unpunished. And need I remind you of the many tortures that grandpa has?" Zander shivered slightly, remembering all of Dr. Z's painful tortures. "Dr. Z's tortures were always horrendous and extremely painful." Seems like Rod is finally getting some sense into Zander, maybe enough for Zander to head home and make everything normal again.

Or so he thought.

"But all that doesn't matter to me." Rod was stunned to hear Zander not worrying about his life on the line. Zander continues, "It doesn't matter if I get electrocuted or lose an appendage, it matters to me if Reese is the one going through all those tortures. But before Dr. Z can do that, he'll have to find me himself. I'm not going back to Zeta Point, and that's final!"

"But Zander after everything I just told you, you'd rather stay here and suffer the consequences than head home?! You're unbelievable!" Rod leans back into his chair as he folded his arms.

"Rod, if Laura were in the same position I'm in would you tell her to come back or would you help her?"

That last question caught Rod off guard completely. Rod began sweating slightly and was stuttering, "W-Well...it-it's uh...uh...I-I…"

Zander raised a brow, "Rod?" Tables were really being turned, Rod came to pressure Zander back into the Alpha Gang only for him to be pressured by Zander into letting him stay. Knowing he lost this battle, Rod sighs, "I'd help her, even from grandpa."

"That's what I thought." Zander said, "Now look Rod, I know you and the others want me back at Zeta Point and want things back to the way they use to be. But you gotta understand, I don't want to be bad and get into trouble. I want to settle down and raise a family of my own." Rod felt ashamed after hearing Zander's opinion, it never came to his mind that Zander was happy where he was and what he wanted to do.

"Sorry, Zander." Rod apologized. Zander shows a slight smile and tells Rod, "It's alright. How about this, if you promise to keep my newfound life a secret you and Laura can visit me and your new cousins anytime you want." Zander's last sentence really caught Rod off guard. "Wait, your having twins?!" He asked as Zander nods. Rod begins to chuckle, "Well I knew you and Aunt Reese were having a baby, but never would I think you were having twins." Seeing Rod this happy made Zander's day.

* * *

Back in the living room, Reese was delighted that Laura wanted to know how the twins are doing, and Bud was nestled into Laura's lap all cozy and was really fond of having Laura around.

"So, has the babies kicked at all?"

"A few times I felt them kick recently. If you want, you can try and see if they kick."

Laura places a hand onto Reese's belly and rubs gently in circles trying to get one of the babies to react.

"Hi, babies." Laura talked to Reese's belly, "Can I feel you kick? Please, for cousin Laura?" Nothing happened for the first few moments, but then she felt a small kick. Immediately Laura was all excited, "I felt a kick! I felt a kick!" Laura's excitement startles Bud slightly, Reese couldn't help but giggle at Laura's excitement and Bud's reaction to her excitement.

"Well, l see that you two are having some fun together." Reese and Laura both see Zander and Rod have finished their talk. "We have." said Reese, "How was your talk with Rod?" Zander smiles at Rod who smiled right back.

He asks Laura, Laura, you like visiting Zander and the others? Well, now I'm starting to like this visit more than I thought."

Laura thinks she knows where her brother was going with the conversation. "Are you saying that…?"

Rod replies, "Yep. Zander says we can visit as long as we want." Laura began jumping up and down on the couch while cheering, " Yay! We can visit again."

"I love the enthusiasm, Laura." Then Zander gets his point across, "Now Laura, I want you and your brother to keep the babies secret from your grandpa. Lord only knows how angry he can get. Can you promise me not to tell?"

Without a second thought or with any hesitation Laura nods back, "Yes."

"Well, we better head back Laura before grandpa or Helga get after us." Laura couldn't argue about that, so she pets Bud one last time and head to the front door with Rod. "Thanks for letting us stay for a while." Rod is the first out the door as Laura waves goodbye, "Bye-bye!"

Reese and Zander waved back, "Bye!" Laura closed the door and the two members were off. Afterwards, Reese and Zander talked to each other about Rod and Laura's acceptance.

"Well, those two handled it rather well." Commented Reese. Zander agrees, "Yeah, that went better than expected. Though, I could only imagine how Ed and Ursula are handling the news."

* * *

Back at Zeta Point, Ed was laying on the couch in deep thought about Zander. "Oh, why did Seth have to ruin our talk at the restaurant?" He asked himself. After pondering over the idea, Ed thought it would be fun being an uncle. Then he says, "I sure hope Ursula is doing alright."

Unfortunately for Ed, Ursula wasn't taking the news well.

In her room, Ursula was letting her rage and anger out. She's so far managed to flip her bed upside down, punch a hole into her mirror, kicked a hole into her chest of drawers, and scattered most of her belongings across her room.

Ursula was breathing heavily and standing in the middle of her room. She then drops to her knees and began to...cry. Wait, Ursula was crying? Why?

But then she cries softly, "Zander...you lucky prick."

 ** _All I got to say is FINALLY! This chapter was so simple to write and somehow it took this long to post, I'm disappointed in myself. :( But anywho, Reese and Zander have now trusted Rod and Laura, and at the end we see Ed liking to be an uncle as well as Ursula jealous. For the next chapter, I'm gonna give you all a hint. Anger is soon to burst. Until then, this is CarnotaurusMan saying bye-bye for now. ;)_**


	9. Enough is Enough

**_Me: My fellow Dino's, I'm back with Ch. 9. :) I've got no other news to share with ya now, so let's dive in shall we?_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I got no rights to own Dinosaur King in any way, shape, or form._**

 _"HEY! Anyone here?!"_

 _Zoe was seen walking alone in a deep dark abyss. But the ground in front of her began forming into what looks like her home. Shivers ran up her spine, but she processes towards the house._

 _Inside, everything was black and shadowy. A lone figure that looked much like Dr. Drake was sitting on the couch reading the newspaper._

 _"Dad…?" Zoe asked. But the figure doesn't respond. "Dad." The figure does nothing. "HEY DAD!" Raising her voice didn't work. Zoe was getting mad, she decides to push the figure off the couch._

 _But Zoe just fazed through it and fell to the floor._

 _"Dang it."_

 _But the figure then puts the papers down and proceeds upstairs._

 _Zoe's curious, "Where is he going?"_

 _She followed the figure up the stairs and into what appeared to be her room._

 _But it wasn't her room._

 _Zoe's entire room was renovated into the twins room. The figure joins three other shadowy figures crowding around something. The three figures resembled Mrs. Drake, Reese, and Zander. Zoe walks up to where the figures stood as they all moved aside for her to see what those figures gathered around. It was a crib, Zoe peeks inside the crib and saw the creepiest thing in her life._

 _The twins with Max's face on both babies._

 _"No one will listen." The first twin says with a deep demonic voice._

 _"You'll be forgotten." The second twin said with an echoey voice._

 _Zoe was officially creeped out, she looks at her hands to see that she was disappearing._

 _"Wh-What's going on?! Mom! Dad! Reese! Anyone?!" Zoe completely vanished._

* * *

Zoe jerked up from her bed.

She looks to see that she's in her room and everything was normal. Zoe was heavily breathing, but that soon turned into whimpering.

She lays back down, a few tear had weld in her eyes as she says, "Of all people, why me? What did I ever do to deserve this?"

Zoe cries herself to sleep after her last sentence.

* * *

Soon enough morning came, and the sun shined in Zoe's room. She slowly wakes from slumber and still felt miserable after her nightmare from last night. Paris notices Zoe wasn't in a good mood, so she tried to cheer her up by snuggling up against her. But that doesn't do much to help.

"Not now, Paris."

Zoe got out of bed and got ready for the day, Paris frowned seeing Zoe so sad.

A few minutes later, Zoe was all dressed and headed into the kitchen for some breakfast. She enters and saw her mom and dad sitting down at the table having pancakes.

"Good morning, Zoe." Her Mom greets.

"Hey." Zoe sat down and started eating breakfast. Mrs. Drake was curious of her daughters mood, she seems more upset today.

She asks Zoe, "Zoe, are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine mom." Zoe lied.

Reese then enters the kitchen in her lab coat ready for work. "Morning everyone." She said.

"Good morning, Reese." Dr. Drake said, "How are you feeling now that you're seven months in?"

"I'll admit that it's scary in a way, but I'm happy nonetheless." She replies then looks to her sister, "Zoe, you remember what day it is today?"

"It's Saturday."

Reese rolls her eyes clearly irritated with Zoe's response. "Today's the day you, Max, and Rex help Zander setting up the nursery. I'd help, but Droid needs some more updates."

Zoe does remember saying she'd help Zander with the nursery along with Max and Rex. But the only problem she has is if Max will constantly bother her or not. Zoe been through enough for the past few months and doesn't know how much more she can handle it. She replied quietly, "Oh yeah, I remembered it was today."

After breakfast, Reese and Dr. Drake went off to work, Mrs. Drake went shopping, and Zoe waited in the old room and waited for Zander to come back with Max and Rex. While waiting Zoe's thoughts about being neglected loomed in her head, and she's had enough if the thoughts. "Don't even think about it!" She tells herself, "Just don't."

Zander enters and saw Zoe in the soon to be nursery. "Ah Zoe you're here, perfect." He said, "I got Max and Rex here to help." The two boys came into the room, Max smirked at Zoe earning himself a nasty glare. Rex walks on over to his girlfriend and asks if she was alright.

"Zoe, is something bothering you?"

"I'm fine, Rex." Zoe avoided eye contact with Rex, trying to hide her problems. But Rex could tell something was clearly bothering her but he didn't know what. Before he could get to thinking some more, Zander began giving out instructions.

"Alright you three, I'm glad you all volunteered to help. First things first, we need to repaint the entire room. Rex, you can help me fetch the paint and rollers from the hall closet while Max and Zoe set up the tarp."

Rex followed Zander outside, Zoe sighs as she grabs the tarp and spreads it along with Max. Zoe looks over at Max to see he still had a cocky smile. "Do you mind, Max?" Zoe asks really irritated with Max, "This isn't funny."

"You think being neglected is funny? Wow, that's low."

Zoe puffed up her cheeks and began turning red. She was about to strike at Max but Zander and Rex came back with the supplies. "Alright you two the tarp is laid, I found some old aprons so you don't get paint on yourselves. Put them on then we can paint."

The D-Team put on their aprons, grabbed either a roller or a paint brush, and everyone started repainting the room.

Everyone got to paint their own wall. On her wall, Zoe saw the word 'NEGLECTED' written on it. She looks to Max and her eye twitches she's that mad. As she angrily painted over that word, Max secretly smirked. Zander took notice of Zoe's behavior and asks, "Is something wrong, Zoe?" Zoe takes in a breath and tells Zander, "I'm fine." He shrugs off Zoe's reply but couldn't help but feel that she wasn't feeling fine.

Then about a few minutes later, Max tries to splatter Zoe with paint. But she goes on the offensive and flung paint at him. This is noticed by Zander who wasn't thrilled with their actions. "Max. Zoe. Please don't fling paint at each other, this isn't an art show."

Though Zoe argues, "But Max was the one who threw paint at me first!"

"I don't care who started it, I'm ending it."

As Zander went back to painting, Max and Zoe look to one another as Zoe glares daggers at Max.

About ten minutes later, the room was now painted a nice shade of green. "Well, you three did a magnificent job. Thanks again for all your help." Zander compliments, "Now I think we all deserve a nice break. Rex, can I enlist your help getting some drinks up here?"

"Sure." Rex and Zander leave once more to fetch everyone a drink. Once again it was Max and Zoe left alone. Max then comments, "Looks like Zander didn't need your help, he must of forgot about you."

The look on Zoe's face made it clear that she can no longer handle the stress and needed to take out some anger.

Downstairs, Zander hands Rex a few cups. "Bring these up to Max and Zoe, Rex. I'll be up with some snacks in a tiny bit." Rex heads upstairs with the drinks.

But once he enters the nursery, it's all downhill from there.

Rex came in on Zoe chasing Max around the room. Max didn't seem to be playing this time, only scared. Zoe yells, "IF YOU WANNA MAKE MY LIFE HELL, THEN I'LL SEND YOU TO HELL!" Rex had to stop this, he grabs Max's hoodie and Zoe's arm which pissed her off even more.

"Rex, let me go!" Zoe tried pulling her arm back.

"No Zoe, just calm down." Rex turns to Max, "Max, what happened this time?"

"She tried to kill me!"

"He won't stop bothering me about me being neglected!"

Rex was puzzled, "Huh?"

Zoe began to sniffle, "Max said that everyone would neglect me once the babies arrive, and they have been for months. I've wanted to tell you this for a while but you never listen enough or stay to put the pieces together, and to top it all off Max won't stop being an asshole about the whole situation and it's pissing me off to the point where I can't handle this crap anymore!"

Zoe drops to her knees, covers her face up and balls. Rex felt remorse for his girlfriend and let's go of her arm. Rex looks to his best friend and shoots a death glare at him, "Max, what you've been doing was not okay. Get the hell out of here." Max doesn't argue but instead nods in agreement and leave to head home. Rex turns his attention back to Zoe to try and see if he can get her to calm down. He tries to hug her, "Zoe-"

But she pushed him away causing Rex to fall. Zoe spat at him, "Don't touch me!"

"Zoe I know you're upset, but-"

"You moron, I'm more than upset I'm furious damn it!"

Rex is starting to get annoyed as he stood up, "Zoe, calm down."

Zoe stands up, "Rex, why the hell should I calm down after all the shit I've gone through now?! Haven't I been through enough?! I've been ignored by Reese, Mom and Dad haven't listened to me, and Zander's too busy to notice me sometimes! Even you didn't seem to pay any attention to anything that's been happening!"

"Zoe, I do care! I get what you're going through, but-"

Rex spaced out for a second, he swore he saw Zoe slap him. His cheek stung when he touched it, which meant that she indeed slapped him.

"NO YOU DON'T, YOU NO FLIPPING IDEA WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH! YOU'RE JUST AN ADOPTED BASTARD WHO'S OBLIVIOUS TO HOW OTHERS FEEL, EVEN IF YOU DID HAVE A REAL MOM OR DAD YOU STILL WOULDNT UNDERSTAND! DO ME THIS FAVOR, GO AWAY AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" Zoe ran out of the room in tears after her outburst. A door slams as Rex was processing everything that had just happened.

He couldn't believe his own girlfriend would say such harsh things especially the part about him being adopted, that really pierced his heart. Rex tries to not cry, he just stays silent and decides to head for home.

As Rex passed the kitchen, Zander pokes his head out and felt deeply sorry for Rex. He could hear Zoe screaming from all the way in the kitchen and the argument she and Rex had. But was everything true, had he been ignoring Zoe for so long she's been depressed?

Zander whips out a phone and calls Reese, "...Reese, it's me. I need you to come home, we have a problem…"

Fifteen minutes later, Reese arrives. "Okay Zander I'm here, what happened?" She asked while sitting next to Zander.

He inhales, "Reese, we have a problem with Zoe. Let me explain…"

...a few minutes later…

"...So that's what's been happening."

Speechless however, Reese asks, "...How...How long do you think Zoe's been this way?"

"Who know, days, weeks, maybe even months for that matter."

Reese was shocked of Zoe's behavior but greatly concerned for her sister. But she was also feeling guilt. Reese loved Zoe near to her heart even if she doesn't like admitting it. But she allowed herself to neglect Zoe and hurt her feelings, Reese was more focused on the twins than spending a whole lot of her time with Zoe who was happy for her since the news of her pregnancy was told. She felt like the worst sister ever.

Reese gets herself off the couch and started heading upstairs. Zander watched his wife walk away, and he knew what she was about to go do.

"Good luck talking to her, my angel."

"Thanks, I'll need it."

 ** _Me: Well Now, Reese realizes Zoe's problem and is now on her way to make amends with her sister. Will Zoe accept, or will she reject Reese? Tune in next time to see for yourself. CarnotaurusMan has left the building!_**


	10. Making Amends

_**Me: Hello, hello, hello everyone. I bring you all Ch. 10 for this story.**_

 _ **...and that's all I got, no big news. Let's get started.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I have no rights of owning Dinosaur King.**_

Outside of her sisters door, Reese tries to knock but keeps on having second thoughts. She scolds herself, "Come in Reese, you have to make things right!" Now ready to talk with Zoe, she takes in a breath and knocks on the door.

"Zoe? Are you in there?"

No response.

Reese decides to head on inside. She enters the room and sees Zoe on her bed, lying down, and crying into her pillow.

"Zoe…?"

"Go away!" Zoe muffled through her pillow.

Though Reese does not listen, she instead sits down on the edge of the bed next to Zoe. "Zoe listen, I know you want to be left alone right now but just hear me out. I'm sorry for ignoring you and I really am, it's just...difficult preparing for the twins. I never meant to hurt your feelings, again I'm deeply sorry sis."

Zoe turns her head and looks at her sister with a tear soaked face. But she responds venomously, "Far too late, Reese!" Then went back to having her face in her pillow.

Things weren't going as you planned for Reese. Reese thought for a moment on how to make Zoe better. There was something she could do, but it wasn't something she likes to bring up. Reese placed a hand on Zoe's shoulder, "I guess I deserve that. Zoe, I know what you're going through, but-"

Those last few words really made Zoe more furious than before. She sprung up, looked at Reese, and yells, "NO YOU DON'T! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'VE WENT THROUGH THESE PAST FEW MONTHS, NONE OF YOU GUYS DO! IT'S BEEN UTTER HELL NOT BEING ACKNOWLEDGED, SO WHAT ROOM DO YOU HAVE TO TALK?!"

Reese was unfazed by Zoe's little rant, she just simply replies, "I know how you feel because I was ignored right before you were born."

"Huh?"

Reese nods and began to explain, "This was all prior to before you came into this world. Everytime I tried to get mom and dad's attention they'd say they're too busy or didn't even acknowledge me. Back then I wondered myself if mom and dad would forget me once you came. Even though I was patient when I was young, I still wanted to be the center of attention." Zoe was in utter shock as Reese continues, "One day, I went up to mom and even asked her if she'll still remember me. Mom was shocked that I'd say something like that, but she told me that she would never forget about me and that she'd still love me even if she is more focused on you."

"I-I...I never knew you...were ignored too." Zoe stuttered.

"Well I did, and it's no fun at all…" Then Reese tells her sister, "...but it didn't matter."

"W-What?! But...but didn't it matter?"

"It didn't because no matter if mom and dad were busy, I always had my little sister right by my side." Reese then placed her hand onto Zoe's, "Zoe even though we have our differences and disagreements, but there's no way I'd ever forget you. I've always had a special place for you in my heart and will keep it there forevermore. It's just that preparing for your first kids can be a hassle, especially if you're having twins. I'm sorry for not listening to you, and I'm sorry for giving you a hard time for these past few months. Can you ever forgive me for all the hard time you've been through, little sister?"

Tears began to fall once more for Zoe, even Reese had a couple of tears in her eyes. But for Zoe these weren't tears of sadness, they were tears of relief and joy for Reese's heartwarming apology. Zoe's voice cracks a little as she nods to Reese, "Yes...I forgive you, Reese."

The sisters then shared a hug, Zoe clung to Reese for dear life letting tear flow freely as Reese stroked her back gently. "Shh. It's okay, it's okay I'm here." Reese soothes her sister.

After a few minutes, Zoe begins to cease her crying and tries to gain composure. Reese asks, "Feeling any better?" Zoe shrugs her shoulders, "A little."

Zoe looks to the floor with a frown still on her face. Concerned for her little sister, Reese asks Zoe, "Is there something else bothering you Zoe? You know you can tell me."

Zoe didn't want to talk about it, but if it'll make her feel better she'll have to tell Reese her issue. She mutter, "I think I ruined my relationship with Rex."

"Huh?"

"Well...this all started a couple months ago. Max states how you'll neglect me once the twins come, and he hasn't stopped bugging me about it for...for weeks." Zoe explains, "Then I finally snapped and tried to kill him. But Rex got involved and...and…"

Zoe begins to develop new tears but Reese calms her down, "Zoe, take it easy. What happened?"

"W-We got into an argument, I threw a few swear words at him, and then I...I...I slapped him and I called him an adopted b-word and said even if he had a mom and dad he still wouldn't of understand how I felt through everything."

Reese lets a small sigh out, she was mad that Max started this whole mess and remorseful for Zoe. "Zoe just hang tight here, I'm gonna call the Taylors and tell what Max has been doing." She said.

However, Zoe doesn't agree, "But, I need to apologize to Rex."

"He probably needs some alone time, just give him a few days then you can try to apologize." Reese stands up and heads out of the room. Once she left, Zoe has an idea that may get herself in trouble even after her talk with Reese. "I gotta sneak out tonight."

* * *

Many hours passed as night falls upon the town. Zoe was lying in bed pretending to be asleep. She sees the lights go out in the hallway, now was time for Zoe to sneak out. She's already dressed, she puts on her shoes, heads to her window and opens it. Zoe looks to Paris, "I'll be back Paris, just don't cause too much trouble."

"Roar ( _Okay_ )."

Zoe climbs outside and down the side of the house trying not to make so much noise. She then fetched her bike and rode off to the Taylor's house.

Over at the Taylor's household, it hasn't been a pleasant day for anyone. Once he got home, Max had been in his room trying to forget the little fiasco he had with Zoe. But things went downhill for him as Reese found out everything and ratted him out. Dr. Taylor and Aki weren't pleased with Max one bit for the trouble he caused for the past few months to Zoe. so he was grounded for as long as he's been bugging Zoe, lost all TV privileges, isn't allowed to hang out with friends, and has to do double the chores. Now after having his good laugh and after being lectured by his parents, Max felt somewhat jerky and kinda felt like he did deserve it. "I guess I went too far." He said before drifting into dreamland.

Rex wasn't doing that much better, he immediately heads for his room, hasn't came out since, he even won't let Ace in. He's done nothing but crying into his pillow. He felt deeply depressed after his argument with his girlfriend, and this one argument completely shatters his spirits. He could handle if the part about being a single child, but told off about being adopted was crossing the line.

"It's not fair!" He cried, "Why does the world have to be so cruel to me?"

By now Zoe has made it to the Taylor household, she makes her way up the wall and tries to find Rex's room. Once she finds it Zoe pushes the window to see if it was locked, and lucky he it was unlocked.

"Rex? Are you in here?"

Rex notices Zoe and looks at her with an angry face. "What are you doing here?!" He spat.

She inhales, then tries to explains, "Rex, I want to-"

But Rex cuts Zoe off, "If you're here to apologize, forget it! I've had enough of you for one day!"

"I know, you didn't like me calling you adopted. I just needed some comfort-"

"No, you called me the 'adopted bastard' and you said you wanted me to go away after I tried to comfort you." He emphasized, "So why bother? Why the hell would you bother the adopted bastard for if you meant everything?"

Zoe starts getting mad herself with Rex's stubbornness, "Rex, knock it off. What you're saying isn't okay!"

With strings being pulled, Rex hops out of bed, marches up to Zoe and gets in her face, "Oh, so what you said to me earlier was okay?! After your little temper tantrum you suddenly think you have a right to say whatever you want about me after I did nothing wrong to you and blame me for trying to do the right thing?! Right now you're starting to act like a bitch!"

"No, I admit what I said was wrong but you're going off the deep end now Rex. You just don't understand how people feel about being neglected or abandoned, and don't call me a bitch!" Zoe yells and pushes Rex.

By now, Rex has completely lost his chill.

He pushed Zoe back with enough force for her to fall to the floor. Rex then got on his knees, hold both of her wrists back while looking at her with flames in his eyes. Zoe was shocked by Rex's sheer strength but she was frightened by his rage, she's never seen her boyfriend this angry even when him and Max get into fights.

"You honestly think I know jack diddly squat about being neglected or abandoned?! I was found abandoned in a museum in New York as a flipping baby! I had no true mom or dad!" Rex scolds, "I periodically go through the same shit you just went through! For you it's only a few months of torture, for me it's the complete opposite amount of time! I've been going through this for years Zoe. SO MANY YEAR OF INSECURITY AND LONELINESS! SO WHAT ROOM DO YOU HAVE TO TALK?! HUH?! EXACTLY, NONE!"

By now Rex was breathing heavily after his sudden outburst. It was then he realized what he was doing, he's got Zoe pinned to the floor and had yelled at her to the point she was terrified with tears ready to fall. Now petrified by his own actions, he sits Zoe up and tightly hugs her as he too began to show some more tears.

"I-I'm sorry Z-Zoe. I...I-I let my anger get the best of me." Rex whimpers, "I never knew I could be that angry."

Zoe returns the hug and tries to soothe him, "It's okay Rex, I don't blame you. I'm sorry for the way I acted towards you earlier."

"It's fine." The two kept their embrace for a long time without one of them say anything. Then Zoe breaks the silence by saying, "I still can't believe we had our first fight." Rex agrees, "Me either."

Neither Rex nor Zoe would of ever thought they'd get into a fight such as this. Both of them imagined they'd solve their problems with ease, but even if things went intense they wouldn't of taken things too far.

"Rex?" Zoe asks, "Next time we fight like this, we try to be more rational about it. Can you promise me that?"

"Yeah, that's a promise I intend to keep for a long time."

The two friends look to each other, Zoe smiles sweetly at Rex as does he. "I don't feeling like leaving you yet after today." Zoe said, "Is it alright if I spend the night?"

Rex doesn't say his answer, he instead shows his answer. He sweeps Zoe up, carries her bridal style, and lays her down on the bed gently. Rex takes his blue jacket off and slips into bed with his girlfriend. "You sure Reese won't mind you being here?" He asks. Zoe kissed his cheek and replies, "It doesn't matter what Reese says, if we need each other's company then we'll stay as long as we need to."

Rex nods to that. But another question lingered in his mind. "Did Reese try to talk to you at all?"

Zoe smiles, "Yes, she did. After a little while we made up before I came over."

"That's good to hear. Now all I hope for is from here on in things go smoothly."

"Oh come on Rex, what's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

Inside a prison cell, Seth has been waiting patiently for his release which has yet to come for a long time. Ever since his arrest, Seth has been pondering day and night on how to teach Zander his lesson.

But his thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of the alarm systems. All of a sudden something crashed through the walls, as the smoke clears it turns out to be two muscular Alpha Droids. Then one droid replays a message.

' _Seth, it's Dr. Z. I've sent these here droids to help you break out of prison early. Now I know you're probably thinking why I'm saving your butt. Two reasons behind that. One, I need your smarts back on this team because the rest of the team besides Rod, Laura, and Helga are dimwits. Two, I need your help finding Zander. Come back to Zeta Point and we'll discuss more there.'_

Seth couldn't help but flash a sinister smile. The droids lead him to one of the Alpha Gang's vessels and blast off back to Zeta Point. "Your time will soon be up Zander, and I'll enjoy every second of your demise." Seth begins to cackle madly.

 ** _Me: Now I leave you all with a cliffhanger. Let us review the chapter, Reese and Zoe make up, Zoe and Rex make up, and Seth escapes from prison. Stay tuned, for next time thing are going to get...dramatic. But until then, (clocks out with a punch card) I'm off the clock. See ya soon!_**


	11. The Kidnapping

_**Me: I'm back my dino's! Did ya miss me? no need to answer for I know it already. It's time now for Ch. 11. For those about to read I salute you!**_

 _ **Discailmer: I don't own Dinosaur King.**_

Many hours ago Dr. Z had sent two alpha droids to find Seth and bring him back, and now he been informed that Seth has been found and he's on his way back.

Dr. Z has arrived to the hangar just as the airship makes its way into the hangar. The airship lands perfectly, the engine shut off, then the door opens up and stairs appear as Seth appears. "Thank you doctor, it feels nice being out of jail." He said while walking down the stairs.

"I didn't free you out of niceness you know?" Dr. Z said in monotone.

Seth rolled his eyes, "I'm aware of that. But anyways, I have information on Zander and his current location."

"Well, spit it out."

Seth inhales, "Well doctor…"

 _...5 minutes later…_

"Now do you see the problem at hand?"

Dr. Z just stares at Seth, his face saying 'really'. "And I'm suppose to be concerned why?"

Seth was perplexed by Dr. Z's question, he then asks, "Are you not worried about the possible danger Zander is admitting?!" Dr. Z shrugs, "Oh please Seth, what possible danger could Zander cause? Now that he's gone, there's one less dimwit I have to punish." Dr. Z was about to leave the hanger when…

"Zander's child could mean the end of us."

Dr. Z stops dead in his tracks, turns around and looks to Seth with a miffed yet frightened face. "W-what?!" Seth tells Dr. Z, "You heard me, if that thing is born we'll all be vanished from history: you, me, Helga, even your grandchildren are at risk."

Dr. Z remains silent for a few seconds before he explodes in anger and outrage. "GAAAAAAH! ZANDER, THAT GODDAMN GOOD-FOR-NOTHING MANIAC! HE'S ENDANGERED THOSE THAT I CARE ABOUT, Except for Ursula and Ed, BUT OTHERWISE HE'S BETRAYED ME FOR THE LAST TIME!"

"Then we better end this before we're too late." Seth suggests, "Killing Zander won't do us much, even though I'd be therapeutic for some of us."

"I'll agree on that. Then what shall we do now?" asks the crazed doctor.

Seth shows a serious look on his face and explains, "It's very simple Dr. Z, We have to kill Zander's child before it's too late."

* * *

Working at her computer, Reese was trying to finish some of her work before maternity leave in a couple of weeks. Droid approaches her with a stack of papers and files and placed it next to her.

This actually surprised her, "Is this all the completed research Droid?" Droid salutes, "AFFIRMATIVE!"

"Did you calculate and made sure everything was correct and nothing was invalid?"

"AFFIRMATIVE!"

Reese smiles, "You know Droid, ever since you came here things have been easier on me and I thank you for that." Droid looks happy after being complimented then heads on his way to do more work.

Reese looks down at her belly and gently rubs it. She kept imagining of taking care of her children with Zander. "I cannot wait for you two to come, and I promise I will never lose you." She whispers.

But the peace was lost as the teleporter turned on. Reese turned her attention to the teleporter, "Huh?" As the bright light faded, two muscular alpha droids appeared with Seth. Seth hisses, "Hello, Reese."

Reese nearly fell out of her chair, "You, but how? Zander said you were arrested."

"Never underestimate the Alpha Gang. We always come back, and we never go away." Seth told Reese, "Now it's high time we finish business once and for all. Alpha droids, capture her!" The droids follow their commands from Seth, they surround Reese and one droid grasped her arms tight. Reese tried to break free, but the alpha droid was stronger than her. "Ngh, let me go!" She demands.

By now Droid returns and comes in on Reese being captured. Seth noticed Droid and orders him a task, "You, start up the teleporter." But Droid disobeys, "NEGATIVE! MUST PROTECT!"

Droid runs up to one of the muscular alpha droids and tries to sock him in the head. But nothing happened.

Seth shook his head, "Such a perfectly good alpha droid you could of been. Droids, smash that defective tin can." Obeying their orders, one of Seth's droids grabs a hold of Droid and sends him crashing into the giant monitor.

"DROID, NO!" cried out Reese.

"Such a shame." Seth said with no remorse, "Hurry up alpha droids, I'm growing weary of this place. As the droids step onto the teleporter with Reese, Seth starts up the teleporter. The bright lights appear, and soon enough Seth and Reese were gone in an instant.

However, Droid was not out yet.

The lone robot manages to get back up on his feet, trudges to the remaining computer and sends out a distress signal before collapsing to the ground.

* * *

Zander opens up the door to his car and hops in, he has finished his shift and is ready to head for home. "Oh what a day." He said to himself.

But his Alpha scanner starts going off. He checks to see that someone was sending him an alert from the D-Lab. "Oh no!" If an alert is coming from the D-Lab, it ain't a good sign. Zander starts the engine up and races off towards the D-Lab.

Once he arrives, Zander enters the teleporter room where he sees scatter papers on the floor, a broken monitor, and a banged up Droid with absolutely no signs of Reese anywhere. Zander rushed to Droid, "Droid, where is my angel?!"

Droid malfunctions as he speaks, "R-REESE *ZZZT* CAP...TURE."

Zander thought it was some sort of joke but asks, "Was it Dr. Z? Or even Ursula?!"

"NE*ZZT*NEGATIVE. SETH FR...FREE, TOOK...REESE."

This was a nightmare, Seth's escaped from jail and has stolen his beloved angel yet again! "I should've never told Seth and the others the truth!" Zander said, regretting his decisions. He then heads to the computer and prepares to call the D-Team to the D-Lab pronto.

* * *

At school, Max was at his locker looking at what appears to be a list behind his locker door. They were all ideas on how Max could apologize to Zoe for being so mean to her. "Hmm...okay. Maybe try apologizing and see how that goes?" He wondered. Max closed his locker and went off to go find Zoe.

Lucky for Max, it was end of the school day and Zoe was with Rex outside of the school. He knew Zoe and Rex have been spending more time together after they talked things over last night and having Zoe spend the night. Max takes in a deep breath, then proceeds to his friends. Rex was the first to spot Max coming their way, he seems curious of Max's intention while Zoe shoots him a death glare.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Max sheepishly smiles. Rex and Zoe still keep their expressions. Then Zoe asks coldly, "What do you want?"

He sighs, but Max apologises to Zoe, "Look Zoe, I know you're mad with me after my...you-know-what for the past few months. I never meant it to be mean like that I was goofing off and wanting to have fun. I'm sorry for pranking you, and I'm sorry for making you feel miserable. If saying sorry isn't enough I'll find a way to repay you for the troubles."

Rex felt remorse for his best pal, but Zoe didn't seemed fazed. "You think I'm falling for your jokes Max?"

Max kinda felt hurt by Zoe's remark. "This isn't a joke Zoe, I'm straight up honest this time. I really feel bad now after pulling this prank." he tries to explain.

Zoe huffs in annoyance, "Look, just give me some space for now and maybe if you still feel sorry you come see me." Max could tell Zoe didn't want him around anymore, so he tells her, "Okay. I'll see you at home Rex." and goes on his way.

Rex taps Zoe's shoulder, she turns around for him to say, "Do you think he's being lying about wanting to apologize?"

Zoe wanted to say yes for everything Max has done, but he's still her best friend and he does mean it sometimes when he takes a prank too far. "I'm not sure Rex." Zoe said, "I'm just gonna have to wait and see if he really means it. But until then, I'm-" The dinoholders go off, Rex and Zoe pick up the call.

" _Everyone head to the D-Lab immediately, we've got a grave emergency on our hands!"_

Rex and Zoe glanced to each other and nod. They raced on over to their bikes and soon put the pedal to the metal on their way to the lab.

* * *

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Dr. Z sneers.

Seth had just returned from his mission with the two alpha droids and Reese, so the mission was a success. "Mission accomplished, doctor," Seth bows. Reese was struggling to break free once more but is still not able to triumph.

Dr. Z happily says, "Excellent Seth, now we can soon begin the procedures and soon wipe out the brats."

"What are you talking about?! Answer me!"

Seth and Dr. Z look back to Reese who was very crossed with the two members. "Don't think we haven't heard of the news of your child, Reese. Zander was able to tell us some of what you two have done." Seth explains, "Because now Zander was idiotic and got you pregnant the Alpha Gangs life is at stake, so in order to fix everything we're going to have to...resolve the issue ourselves."

Reese saw Seth pointing to her belly and knew what he meant. Fire roared in her eyes as she growls, "Don't. You. Dare. Lay a finger on my children you maniacal BASTARDS!"

"Children?...Then there must be more than one child!" Dr. Z figures out. Reese wished she didn't say that.

Seth seems slightly surprised. But he says, "Well then, one for me and one for you to handle Dr. Z. I say we get ready for everything right now."

"Droids! Lock her away till Seth and I are ready." Dr. Z commands. The droids march down the hall while dragging Reese who sinks down and begins to bawl in misery and fear. All the while, Seth wickedly smiles at the sorrows of Reese.

* * *

"CAPTURED?!"

"Are you serious?" Dr. Taylor asks Zander who responds, "Yes I'm serious! Seth has captured my angel and God know what the hell he'll do to her!"

Max pipes up, "Well then, let's go save her like last time!" Rex and Zoe seem to be on board with the idea along with the chibi dinosaurs, but Dr. Taylor wasn't. "Max, no! It's dangerous, we all were lucky last time to escape."

"Well I for one am willing to take the risk." Zoe declared, "I couldn't imagine what those creeps will do to my sister. I'm going!"

Rex agrees, "Count me in as well!"

So does Zander, "No one's to dare lay a hand on my wife, We're going!"

Seeing there's no way on talking things out, Dr. Taylor accepts faith, "Very well, I'm in too."

"DROID JOIN!" Droid has his hand raised high. But Zander declines, "I'm sorry Droid, but after your last battle I'm not risking on having you scrapped. You stay here incase things go bad and we need a teleport." Regardless if not to join, Droid salutes Zander.

Everyone was ready to head off to Zeta Point, Droid has finished typing in the coordinates. "SYSTEMS ALL ONLINE, TELEPORTER READY!"

Zander gets out his Alpha scanner, "Alright everyone, to Zeta Point!" Light appeared and the D-Team was off once again to Zeta Point to save Reese.

 _ **Me: Now I know this is somewhat similar to 'Vengeance Strike', but this version is going to be a little bit better than what happened in that story. Now I want to talk to you all about something, if you haven't heard Net Neutrality may be coming and I'm afraid as hell. I don't want to lose this newfound opportunity of writing to viewer who enjoy my stories, all I can do now is pray now. Well, this is CarnotaurusMan hoping for the best and hopefully won't be signing off for the last time. :(**_


	12. To The Rescue

_**Me: Hey guys, I'm back early for Ch. 12. Reason is I got a good idea once I uploaded Ch. 11 and had time on my hands to write and finish the next chapter. Let's go!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Don't own Dinosaur King.**_

Within a dense jungle, the D-Team had just finished teleporting. "Here we are, Zeta Point. Oh, how I hardly miss this place." Zander said.

Zoe gazed at the surroundings and found something of use. "Hey you guys." She points over to a pipe, "I think that's the same pipe we used to get inside." The group heads for the pipe which was taped back into place. "Guess the others got lazy fixing the island?" Max wonders.

"Oh believe me, on Dr. Z's budget we could barely afford food." Zander sighed, "But that's something I can explain later, Dr. Taylor help me remove this pipe piece." With their combined strength, Dr. Taylor and Zander are able to lift the pipe and move be it out of the way.

"Oh man, this thing weighs a ton!" Dr. Taylor complains.

"Well we can drop it here." The two drop the piece and everyone looks down the hole. "I'll go first." Zander said before jumping into the hole. "I'll go next." Dr. Taylor hops on in, and then came Max, after him was Rex, then Zoe, and lastly the dinosaurs.

First was Chomp, "Yap yap ( _Woo hoo_ )!"

Next was Ace, "Growl ( _Cannonball_ )!"

Then Paris, "Roooar ( _Here we go_ )!"

Lastly Smokey, "Growl ( _Watch out below_ )!"

On their way down the pipes, the D-Team were going down different turns. "I don't remember heading down like this last time." Max said. "They must of redid the piping." Zander replies deadpan before seeing some light, "Brace yourselves!"

* * *

In the living room, Rod and Laura were just playing catch with Spiny and Tank. "Go get it you two." Laura threw the ball as the chibi dinosaurs ran off after the ball. All of a sudden they all hear something unusual.

"What is that Rod?" Laura asks her brother. Rod replies, "I don't know. But I think it's coming from…" The two look up at the ceiling at one of the vent.

The D-Team burst through the vent and crash landed on the floor. Rod and Laura wince as they land.

The chibi dinosaurs open their eyes. "Growl ( _Hey, we're okay_ )." But underneath them all, the rest of the D-Team were dog piled on top of one another with Zander on the bottom. "I'll be feeling this in the morning." He groaned. Everyone got up off the ground and dusted themselves.

Spiny was overjoyed to see Zander. "Rawr ( _Zander_ )!" Spiny roared as he ran up and jumped in front of Zander. He picks up Spiny and hugs him tightly while being licked. "Oh, I'm missed you too Spiny."

Rod and Laura were surprised to see Zander once again. "Zander!" They cheer while giving their uncle a hug. "What are you doing here Zander?" Rod asks, "You told me you were never coming back to Zeta Point." Zander's smile turned into a bitter frown. "Well, when Seth captured your aunt and brings her here you might as well want to save her." He explains. "Seth captured aunt Reese?!" Rod gasped as well as Laura.

Then enters Ursula and Ed. "Ed I've told you over and over again, I don't want to talk about…" Ursula stops arguing as she noticed her enemies.

"Um...Ursula?" She didn't answer to Ed, but instead turns his head for him. Now Ed knew why she went silent. He tries to greet his brother, "Oh, hey Zan-"

But Ursula shuts him up by slapping him upside the head. "Quiet, Ed!" She scolds, "You! Why are you back Zander?!" Zander shook his head, he didn't want to deal with Ursula right now. He simply tells his sister, "Seth stole Reese, so I'm here to take her back."

As usual, Ursula is stubborn as always, "Oh please Zander, you're better off without that wannabe of a doctor you call a wife." Zander's blood was really boiling now, but Zoe beats him to speaking first. "Listen good, old lady!" She snaps at Ursula, "No one calls my sister a wannabe, and we aren't leaving without Reese!" Ursula's eye twitched after Zoe called her an old lady. She then grabs Zoe by the collar of her shirt and scolds her, "CALL ME OLD ONCE MORE BRAT AND I'LL-"

"Will you give it a rest already!"

Ursula and Zoe look to Zander as he separates the two before anymore could be said or done between them. "Ursula I'm not wanting to start up a fight, but I'll do so if you keep on acting like the world owes you a favor. Right now all I ask of you is to just listen to what I have to say. I'm going to find Reese and take her away from this island for good...but not without giving you and Ed one final decision." Everyone was dumbfounded, what was Zander talking about? But he continues, "Ursula, Ed, ever since Dr. Z adopted us from the orphanage we've all held a strong bond with one another. But recently we've been growing more distant from each other after my decision to be with Reese and leave the Alpha Gang, and I'll be honest I don't want to lose the siblings I grew up with. Come with us you two, we can leave and be the sibling we once were. We don't have to worry about Dr. Z or his crazy experiments, we can lives the lives we want to without living in fear anymore. What do you two say?"

Ed gives in easily, "I'm in, and I'll be honest Zander I really am happy for you and Reese with the new baby." Ed walks away from Ursula and stands near Zander. As for Ursula… "I'm still not in. Besides, there's no way in hell I'm letting you get away this time!" Zander grunts in irritation for he has had it with Ursula's attitude, and just like siblings they argue.

"How come you're never happy with anything I do?!"

"Because you're a traitor, that's why!"

"I can't even believe you sometimes Ursula! I mean really, what's your problem?"

"Stuff it Zander! Go away and never talk to me, AGAIN!"

"JUST TELL ME WHY YOU'RE SO MAD?!"

"BECAUSE I WANTED TO BE THE ONE WITH A CHILD FIRST!"

"Huh?" Zander was confused. As Ursula turns her back to him in a huff, Zander began to process the situation he had now gotten into. He's never seen Ursula this stubborn or even reach this level of angry before. Then, it hits him…

"Ursula, are you...jealous of me?"

Ursula doesn't look back at her brother as she grunts once more. Never would Zander think that Ursula would be jealous of him, but he does feel sympathy for Ursula. He tries to talk to her, "Ursula, I never meant to-"

"Just go away." Zander got the point now, she wants to be alone. "Alright, I see how it is. But know this Ursula, I'm no longer your brother." He said. Ursula slightly cringed, that was mean even for Zander.

Zander turns to Rod and Laura and asks, "Rod, Laura? Will you help?" Rod and Laura looked to each other before giving an answer.

They simultaneously reply, "We're in."

Zander nods, "Alrighty then, let's head out." The D-Team and the ex-members head down one of the halls to find Reese. Ursula looks back and watched the group hurry off. Her mood slowly turns into one of sadness, she feeling sad but couldn't figure out why. Ursula then walks off ll alone.

* * *

In the Kitchen, Helga was preparing a meal for everyone when she could hears familiar voices.

"Reese? Reese, where are you my angel?!"

"Zander, keep it down. We don't want to draw any attention."

She recognizes one of the voices, Zander. She stops what she was doing and looks into the hall to see everyone searching for Reese. "Zander?" She said causing everyone to look at her. The D-Team took a step back since they don't completely trust Helga after last time. "Helga, it's so good to see you once again." Zander said.

"Zander, vhat are you doing here? I zought you left to be wiz your woman?" Helga asks. Zander tells her, "Seth took Reese hostage and brought her back here. By any chance have you seen her or anything suspicious around here today?"

Helga nods, "You're in luck, Zander. I happen to ov zaw zome driodz lock zomething in your old room. I believe ze room's unguarded for now, now iz a good time to check."

"Helga, why don't you come with us?" Zander offered, "You don't have to spend day and night on the island." As nice as it sounded, Helga declines the offer, "I zorry Zander, but my prime directive iz to stay here. But I'm zure ze ozerz will go vith you." Helga notices Ed, Rod, and Laura. "Iv you need me, you know vere to vind me."

"Very well, thank you once again Helga." Zander hugs Helga, then does Ed, and lastly Rod and Laura. "Okay so now we know where Reese may be held." Max said. Zoe points out to him, "But we don't know where the room is, everything almost looks identical."

"Don't worry Zoe." Rod reassures, "Zander's room is not that far from the kitchen."

"Yeah, let's go!" Laura cheers.

* * *

"Destroy your target!"

Seth was looking down in the battlefield where a dinosaur was practicing one of its move cards. But this dinosaur was different, it was one of Dr. Z's secret element dinosaurs. It was big, gray, and has lots of sharp teeth.

It was a Megalosaurus, and it was demolishing the dinosaur dummy. "Impressive results." Seth jots down the data, "Now let's see what the armor will do. Armor up!"

Megalosaurus began to glow as plates of metal armor and spikes formed around his body, a few spikes formed on the side of its face. Once the transformation was complete, Seth takes a look at Megalosaurus' stats and they were off the charts. Impressed, Seth continues to experiment, "Now then, Megalosaurus, Gigantic Fall!" Megalosaurus roars and with the power of telekinesis, it lifts boulders from off the ground and projects at the test dummy obliterating it.

"Excellent."

However, an alarm starts to go off. Seth checks the screen and sees a surveillance droid has spotted the D-Team and everyone else looking for Reese. This enrages Seth, "No! You're not getting away this time Zander." Seth then call us Dr. Z, "Doctor, we have a problem."

* * *

Inside the room that was once Zander's bedroom, Reese was crying into her hands. She couldn't believe what was happening, any minute now she'll lose both of her unborn babies and possibly could lose her life as well. "I never knew I'd end like this." She cries.

Banging noises then came from the door. "My angel, are you in there?" Reese looks up, she thought she heard Zander.

"Reese, are you okay?!" By now Reese was confident that everyone came to save her. "Yeah, I'm fine. But Seth and Dr. Z are planning to deliver the twins early and kill them, and they could start any minute now."

On the other side Zander tells his wife, "Don't worry Reese, we'll get you out!" Trying with all his might, Zander is struggling to open the door. "No use, it won't budge."

"Maybe it needs a passcode?" Max suggests, "Open sesame!" Nothing happened. Rex tells Max, "Max, just because that one time worked doesn't mean it'll work on everything." Max felt embarrassed, so he scooted off to the side.

Everyone tries to think of how to break Reese out, and Laura had it. "I know!" She pulls out an Alpha scanner and turns Tank into a card, "We can use Tank to smash through the door."

"I think that may be our only day option left." Zander bangs on the door, "Reese, stand clear of the door!" Reese follows and takes cover behind the bed. Zander gives Laura a nod of approval and she summons Tank into her full grown form.

"Alpha slash!"

A flash of purple light appears and then Tank is fully grown. "Tank, bust down the door!" Laura orders. Tank whirls around wielding her club and slams it into the door, completely detaching the door causing it to crash into the wall.

Once the door was down, Zoe and Zander rushed on in and immediately hugged Reese dearly as does she. "I'm so glad you and the twins are alright." Zander sighs in relief and Reese said, "Same here." Everyone else enters the room to see if Reese was okay. But once Reese saw Ed, she begins to panic. "Zander, why is Ed here?!" Reese questions while Ed explains, "I can explain. I know I cause trouble in the past, but now knowing that you and Zander are having a baby I want to show that I can be a better uncle. I'm sorry for the things I've done, but I can make it up by helping you escape." Reese looks at Zander, he nods. A sigh slips through her lips, "Alright, but no tricks." Ed crosses his heart, "Cross my heart."

Alarms start to go off, and the sound of alpha droids marching were growing closer. "Do not let them escape!" Dr. Z's voice was heard over an intercom. Alpha droids surround the door while repeating, "CAPTURE! CAPTURE!"

Luckily Tank was still full grown, so she roars and bashed away the droids for everyone to get out of the room and make a break for the exit. Many droids try to stop the D-Team, but they either got destroyed by Tank or got a blow from the heroes. One alpha droid tries to hold back Max, but he was saved by Rex and Zoe. "Thanks guys." He thanked. Everyone makes it to an elevator and calls for one, once it arrived Tank was called back into a card and everyone steps inside.

* * *

The elevator arrives in the jungle. "Think we're safe now?" Dr. Taylor asks. Ed replies, "Hopefully. The jungle is dense enough, so it'd take a while for the droids to-"

"They found us." Ed looks around and saw the alpha droids surrounding everyone. "Nevermind then." The alpha droids march closer to capture everyone when suddenly…

"HI-YAH!"

Ursula comes out of nowhere and ends up destroying every alpha droid surrounding everyone. The others watched in awe, they all thought it was a dream when it was actually reality. Once she was done and there were no more droids left, Zander walks up to his sister and asks, "Ursula I'm surprised, why did you save us?"

Ursula avoids eye contact and says, "I...have my reasons. I guess it'd be better if...if I go with you instead of staying here."

But Zander could see there was more to it by the tone of her voice. He smiles, "You don't have to say it. I know you still care for me even if we don't get along."

"N-no, I...I don't care." Ursula stutters with tears forming in her eyes.

"Are you crying Ursula?" Ed asks.

"I...I just have s-something in my eye!" Ursula then decides to look to her brother who had his arms opened up, "C'mon, I know you need it." Hesitant at first, Ursula clung to Zander and softly weeps into his shoulder. She whimpers, "I'm sorry." This really stuns the D-Team, Max whispers to Zoe, "This is so weird." Zoe agrees, "Yeah, I've never seen the o...Ursula like this before."

After a while of letting his sister letting loose, he looks to her, "Feeling any better?" She gestures with her hand, "A little bit."

"Don't worry, once we get off the island things will be much better for everyone." Zander takes his Alpha scanner out and tries to contact Droid to start the teleporter. But there was a problem. "Huh? Why am I not getting a signal?" Everyone else tries their devices but no luck. "What's going on?" Rex wondered.

"Your signals are jammed, there's no use for calling back up."

Everyone turns around to see trouble, Dr .Z, Seth, and a full grown Terry behind them.

 ** _Me: I leave you guys with a cliffhanger. Next time will be the big brawl, Dr. Z and Seth vs. The D-Team and the A-Gang. This is CarnotaursMan signing off till then. Bye! :)_**


	13. The Final Countdown

_**Me: Hi my dino's, I've returned with one the last few chapters of this story. Funny story how I got this chapter done, I arrived at work WAY to early and I just sat in the break room and I just wrote for most of the time till I had to work. I got through 50% of the chapter then. But now it's finished and ready to be read.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Dinosaur King isn't own by me.**_

Dr. Z and Seth look upon their enemies with nasty glares, the others do the same as Reese hid behind her husband. Terry snarls as the chibi dinosaurs bark back. "Seth." Dr. Z broke the silence, "Don't you ever get that feeling of déjà vu?" Seth shrugs, maintaining his glare, "Recently yes, but this time things will end differently."

"Huh, no surprise things haven't changed for either of you two." Zander huffs while folding his arms.

"Oh Zander, you used to be such a good child to me. Where did the times go?" Dr. Z wonders as he continued, "Oh wait, I remember now...IT WENT OUT THE WINDOW AFTER YOU LEFT AND BECAME A TRAITOR!"

"Well why would you care if Zander left, or better yet if any of us left?!" Ursula questions. Seth answers her question, "You three should realize that Zander's tomfoolery could change the future as we know it now that he gotten someone pregnant in this time."

The Alpha Trio gave looks that say 'are you for real'. "Zander, what is he talking about?" Reese asks. Now the three looked worried as did Rod and Laura.

"Oh Zander hasn't told any of you the truth? Well allow me to explain." Seth smirks, "Every member of the Alpha Gang isn't from this time era, in fact we're all from one hundred years into the future." The D-Team were dumbfounded, the Alpha Gang's from the future?

Reese seems hurt, "Is this true Zander?" Zander gulped, he didn't know what to say as sweat dripped down. "I'm...I'm afraid so." He said uneasily. The D-Team gasp, Dr. Taylor says, "I can't believe it." Ursula and Ed chuckle nervously while Rod, Laura, and Zander were ashamed. Zander waits for Reese to rant about him being from the future.

But what he got instead was a hug from his wife. "You know what? I don't care if you are from the future, I still want to be with you." She said. Surprise that Reese was okay with him being from the future, Zander hugs her back. "Aw." Ursula smiled.

Well that backfired for Seth, and Dr. Z was enraged, "Enough! Ursula, Ed, Rod, Laura, I thought you all would be on my side? Don't you care about the future?!"

"What future? We never even got a good childhood with you!" Ursula shouts, Ed agrees, "Yeah, you never truly cared for any of us like we were your own. That hurts."

"But grandpa, nothing bad has happened so far." Laura points out.

Dr. Z objects his granddaughters statement, "Doesn't mean that it won't happen soon."

"Grandpa, you're going overboard." Rod tried to reason.

"I'm not going overboard. Very well, since none of you care about your lives then so be it. Terry, destroy the traitors!" Terry follows orders and charges. Everyone prepares to summon their dinosaurs as Zander takes out Reese's dinoholder and hands it to her. "Good thing I remembered to bring this." He said. The chibi dinosaurs were next turned into cards and everyone summons them as their full grown forms. "Dino slash/Alpha slash!..."

"Triceratops, roar!"

"Carnotaurus, blow them away!"

"Parasaurolophus, bloom!"

"Spring, Saurolophus!"

"Fire up, Daspletosaurus!"

"Gush out, Spinosaurus!"

"Shake em up, Saichania!"

Terry halts and looks around, he's severely outnumbered seven to one. "With the odds in our favor there's no way we can lose." Max said.

Seth shook his head and chuckles, "I hate to burst your bubble, but we still have a trick up our sleeves." Seth takes out a dinoholder similar to everyone else's, but this one was black and looks more sinisterly than the others. He then takes out a card and slashed it. "You'll now know the true meaning of fear. Alpha slash!"

Bright blinding lights appear as everyone tries to shield the light. Megalosaurus then appears beside Terry and the two roar fearsomely at their foes.

"Whoa, that's a Megalosaurus." Dr. Taylor said. Zoe points out, "That had to be another special element dinosaur."

Megalosaurus charges into battle, it grabs Smokey by the neck and tosses him into Ace as Bud dodges. "That Megalosaurus is powerful." Rex says. Spiny lunged onto Megalosaurus but was pulled off by Terry. Next Chomp charges and heads lock with Terry as Max chants, "That's it Chomp, you got it!" Seth commands, "Megalosaurus, Zero-G Throw!" Megalosaurus glows as does Chomp, Chomp was soon being raised into the air. "Chomp, no!" Max said. After being raised, the light surrounding Chomp fades and he falls back down to the ground hard. "Don't worry, I got it." Zoe slashed a card, "Natures Blessing." As Paris heals Chomp, Tank and Terry were facing off and Tank swung a shot at Terry knocking him down. Megalosaurus was about to try and attack Tank but was rammed by Ace and Bud. "Good job Bud, you're doing great." Reese cheers.

"Seth, do something!" Dr. Z yells. "Way ahead of you doctor." Seth pulls out a card, but this cards was a different colored card. "Spectral Armor!" Once more Megalosaurus glows, and the multi colored plates and spikes form around the dinosaur.

Dr. Z was amazed, but the others were shocked in disbelief. "What is that?" Ed asks scared. "Simple. It's my latest creation, Spectral armor. But this isn't just any ordinary armor, this armor increases the stats of any dinosaur I choose. But in order for it to work I needed a dinosaur capable of handling so much energy, and Megalosaurus came right up in that alley." Seth said, "Now allow me to show you how powerful the armor boosts my dinosaur. Megalosaurus, Gigantic Fall!"

Just as before, Megalosaurus glows and throws enormous boulders at all of the dinosaurs. Chomp and Paris are hit, Tank takes a few hits before going down, Bud is hit but collided into Spiny, Smokey gets hit in the stomach and rolls backwards into a tree, and Ace was lucky enough to dodge the attack. Then out of nowhere Terry grabs Ace by his tail and slams the Carnotaurus into the D-Team, sending everyone back a few feet.

Things weren't looking all that well for the D-Team. Dr. Z laughs maniacally, "Hahahaha! Goes to show you all that the Alpha Gang is a force not to reckon with. Now then Terry, finish the job!" Terry sets his eyes on Reese whom which has been separated furthest from the group. He closed in on his target, snarling ferociously as Reese scoots back. "No, Reese!" Zoe tries to help her sister but Megalosaurus prevents her from interfering. Reese was backed into a tree, and Terry was now inches apart of her. He snorts and flashes his razor sharp teeth, Terry opens his mouth and was about to bite when he saw something.

Terry swore he saw something move from Reese's belly. He backs off and observes, confusing everyone. "Terry, what are you doing?!" Dr. Z calls out. The Tyrannosaurus ignores Dr. Z and continued to observe. He has an eye closer to Reese, and there he saw it. One of the twins kicked. But then something happens to Terry, he begins to have a flashback…

* * *

 _In a nest full of eggs, one egg shakes and begins to hatch. A full grown Tyrannosaur watched closely as the egg hatches, and the baby Tyrannosaur came out of the egg. The baby appears similar to Terry, for that was Terry hatching from his egg._

 _But the peace was soon lost._

 _From out of the blue, a dinosaur attacks the mother Tyrannosaur and sends baby Terry flying from the nest and into a bush. The intruder jumps on the mother Tyrannosaurs back and bites on the neck, baby Terry watched as his mother was struggling to fight back. Then with one final crunch, and Terry's mom went limp. Terry cries for his mom to help, but nothing could be done as the intruder feasts on the corpse._

* * *

After remembering that, Terry moans in sadness and was streaming tears. Terry felt terrible, he was about to do what the intruding dinosaur did to his mom. Reese could see the pain Terry was feeling, she cautiously placed a hand on him and soothes him. After a while, Terry nudged his head into Reese making her smile. "You're a big softy on the inside, aren't you?" She said. The rest of the D-Tem was relieved that Reese was fine, especially Zoe and Zander.

"Alright, seems as though Terry doesn't want to finish the job." Seth groans, "Megalosaurus, finish the job." Megalosaurus charges for Reese and Terry. "Not again!" Zander says. Terry looks back and forth between Reese and Megalosaurus. What should he do, should he protect Reese or not? She is the enemy, but he doesn't want to see a repeat of what happened to him.

Is Terry going to regret his decision? Yes and No.

He stands between Reese and Megalosaurus and roars, warning Megalosaurus to back off but does nothing to stop the armored dinosaur. With little options left, Terry charges at Megalosaurus and the two butt heads and try to throw each other off balance. Megalosaurus jerks its head up and throws Terry off balance first, but Terry regains composure and roars to back off Megalosaurus from Reese.

The D-Team was glad that Terry switched sides, but were also worried Terry may lose this battle alone. "We have to save Terry." Laura said. Everyone seemed to be at an agreement with Laura. Max calls out to his partner, "Chomp! You and the others need to protect Terry!" Chomp nods then motions Paris and Tank to follow him, Spiny and Bud nod and rushed to Terry's aid, Smokey helps Ace back up on his feet and hurried to their friends. All seven dinosaurs stood side by side with Terry and stood their ground against the altered dinosaur. "That's it everyone, protect Reese." Rex callso out.

"So what if Terry switched sides, it doesn't mean you brats and morons won this fight at all." Dr, Z rants, "I still have the Alpha scanner with Terry at my disposal. So there's no hope for any of-" Terry abruptly silenced Dr. Z by ramming into him, causing the Alpha scanner Dr. Z was holding to launch up high before landing into Ursula's hands. "Nice one Terry." She thanks her dinosaur.

Unfazed by anything that has happened, Seth shows a cocky smile, "You may have all of your dinosaurs, but what's the point? Megalosaurus' stats are off the charts and nothing you can throw at us will stop my dinosaur."

"We'll see about that, Electric Charge!" Max said swiping the move card. A lightning bolt strikes Chomp powering him up, then Chomp charges at Megalosaurus only to be thrown back. This satisfies Seth, "Like I said, whatever moves you've got nothing will stop my dinosaur." As seth laughs at the D-Team's failure, everyone glares at Seth. But the question still remains, how can they beat the secret element dinosaur now?

"Wait! I got an idea." All eyes are now on Rod, "What if we try to combine all our moves at once?"

"You mean like a…" Rex starts as Ursula finishes, "Fusion move?"

"Yeah." Rod nods, "Listen, we're all left with little options left and I say you try and go for it."

The D-Team and Alpha Trio had to give Rod credit for his brains. Everyone nods, each person selects their move card to use for their fusion move. "Let's hope this works." Ed tells everyone before they all slid their cards.

"Lightning Strike!"

"Cyclone!"

"Natures Blessing!"

"Thorn Whip!"

"Fire Bomb!"

"Shock Wave!"

"Earthquake!"

"Volcano Burst!"

A ball of energy forms between Chomp's horns and then Chomp shoots a bolt of lightning. Ace charges up as a gust of wind surrounds him, he roars as the wind dissipates and Ace charges. Paris charges up her shot and fires a gust of wind and leaves. Bud glows as the ground beneath opens up to a giant vine and starts swinging. Smokey whips his head around with fire forming in his mouth, then shoots straight up into the air and dives down. As Spiny charges up a water funnel surrounds him, then the water funnel shoots of as tendrils. Tank raised her front legs up and slams down causing the ground to open up. Lastly Terry collected fire in his mouth, swung his head around, and shot fire across the ground. All these moves all collided and formed a massive beam of all moves used.

Seth is now aware of what the others were planning, "I cannot allow them to win again. Megalosaurus, Gigantic Fall again!" Megalosaurus follows orders and fires boulders at the beam. But it was strong to break apart the oncoming boulders, the beam then hits Megalosaurus pushing it back. "Bullseye!" Dr. Taylor cheers. Seth narrowly dodges Megalosaurus and the beam, but his dinosaur was soon stripped of his armor and turned back into a card.

The D-Team wins once again! The dinosaurs roar in victory, Rod and Laura hug each other, Ursula and Ed jump in victory, Dr. Taylor give his son a noogie for fun, Rex cheers before being cut off by Zoe kissing him making him blush red. Reese runs up to Zander, he twirls her around, and the two embrace in a hug.

Seth was scavenging the ground for the dinosaur card. Just as he found it, he's met face to face with all of the other dinosaurs. "The jig is up Seth. Just give up, this is beyond ridiculous." Zander tires to reason. Seth growls in irritation, he thrown the Megalosaurus card like a shuriken and the dinosaurs and hits Tank in the nose. "Never! You may have bested me Zander, but this isn't the end."

"It vill be ze end, Zeth!"

Seth recognized that voice, he turns around and is greeted by an angry Helga. "Helga, what are you-" Seth is cut off as Helga grabs him by the ear and is dragged by her, she even grabs and unconscious Dr. Z along the way. "Boz you and ze doctor have much to anzwer for, and you two vill pay dearly." Helga scolds and she drags the two into the elevator.

The D-Team laughs at Seth's misfortune as do the Alpha Trio, but Rod and Laura seem upset. Ed was the first to take notice. "What's wrong you guys?" He asks.

"We're...just disappointed with grandpa." Rod repleas. Laura adds, "Yeah, how come he just can support Zander and Reese?" The two looks down as Zander knelt in front of them. "Hey don't worry about him, the doctor's just going through of of his moments." He reassures, "But I'm sure if he thinks hard on it and thinks with the little bit of good in his heart, I'm sure in time he'll accept this change later on."

"Yeah and remember, you two still got your aunts, uncles, inlaws, and friends with you." Ursula says. Rod and Laura start to feel better. Rod says, "Thanks, we needed that." Rod and Laura hug the Alpha Trio. While all that, Reese manages to contact Droid. "Droid, we're ready to head on back. Set up the teleporter." She instructs. Droid smiles to see the mission was a success, "AFFIRMATIVE! TELEPORTATION IN PROGRESS!" Bright light surround everyone as they get teleported back to the D-Lab.

* * *

Later that night back in the lab, Reese hugs Droid for all that he's done, Rod and Laura were helping Dr. Taylor roundup all of the chibi dinosaurs, and Zander was talking to his sibling about helping them move into the city so they can be more connected. Zoe and Rex were talking to each other when Max taps Zoe's shoulder. "Hey Zoe. Um, I don't know if I'm saying it late but I'd like to apologize for…"

"Max, I forgive you."

Max was surprised that Zoe forgave him so easily. "Huh? B-but I'd thought you'd still be mad at me for what I've done?" He says confused.

"Max even though what you did to me wasn't very nice, you're still my best friend and I'd never hate my best friend." She says, "Just never do pranks like that ever again, please?" Max smiles, "Yeah, I can do that." The two share a hug, then Max heads off to help his dad. Dr. Taylor saw everything and was pleased with Max. "I'm proud of you Max for trying to make it up to Zoe." He said. Max rubs the back of his neck, "Heh, thanks dad."

"Well I don't know about the rest of you but I'm beat, what do we say we all head home for the night?" Zander says. Everyone agrees with him. "Wait. Where will me, Ed, Rod and Laura sleep?" Ursula asks. "We've got a hideabed and one spare room for you and Ed." Reese tells Ursula. "I can share my room with Rod and Laura." Zoe suggests. Everyone went along with the idea. As Droid heads into sleep mode near a charging cable, everyone else heads out of the D-Lab and Zander turns off the lights.

At the Drakes house, Zander and Reese were preparing themselves for bed. Zander slips into his pajamas as Reese finished brushing her teeth for the night. The married couple slip into bed and gaze into each others eyes. "What an adventure this has been so far." Reese agrees with her husband, "Agreed, and to think that it's getting close till the due date. Though I'm kinda feeling nervous." Zander cups Reese's cheek, "Don't you worry my angel, whatever happens I'll be there right by your side." Reese smiles, "I truly do have the best husband in the world." The two share a quick kiss before turning off the lights and entering dreamland for the night.

 _ **Me: Heh, not too shabby if I do say so myself. Well, we're just about there, just the next chapter and that is it for this story. I'm surprised that I'm nearing the end. But until then this CarnotaurusMan sayin' bye bye! :)**_


	14. Birth

_**(A light shins down on me in a tuxedo) Me: My dinos, here is where I bestow upon you all...the last chapter of A Blooming Family. But first I'd like to take a moment to thank you all for the support you've given me to keep on writing, especially my dear friend Mauselet-AliceAsuka who's supported me throughout this story. Now then, ladies and gentlemen I present the last chapter. Lights, camera, ACTION!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Don't own Dinosaur King**_

It's been a month since the kidnapping and things couldn't be better for the D-Team. Right noe Zoe and Reese were putting the onsies on hangers and putting them into the closet of the redecorated nursery. The walls were painted with a better color, the cribs were all set up, the changing station was built, a rocking chair was placed in the room, and all that had to be done was put away the baby clothes. "Thanks again for helping me with the clothes Zoe." Reese thanks as Zoe replies, "Oh it's nothing Reese." As the sisters assorted the clothes, Zoe finds one particular onsie that surprised her…

She came across the onesie she wanted to show Reese at the mall.

"It's a cute onesie, right? The one you wanted to show me." Zoe was baffled, how did Reese knew that the onesie she was the one she wanted to show her sister? "Yeah...but how? I never got to show you it." She said. Reese playfully rolls her eyes, "Well I came across it back at the mall a few months ago…."

 _Flashback to the mall._

"After I looked through some of the baby clothes, I decided to check up on you and see how well you found cute ones." _Reese looks left and right for her sister. She finds Zoe putting back the onesie she had found and went off._

 _Reese walks on over to the spot where Zoe was and takes a look at the onesie and smiles._ "I found the onesie you had put back and I assumed it was the same one you wanted to show me, and it was so darn cute." _Reese nods, she then takes the onesie to a shopping cart with many other baby clothes her family found and placed it in there._

"You really thought it was cute?" Zoe asks with a smile. Reese nods to her, "Yep, out of everything we've picked up that one is by far my favorite. So clearly I got a sister with great taste in fashion." Zoe felt proud for Reese to say she has great taste in fashion. She walks on over to Reese and the two sisters hug it out. "You're the best sister ever." Zoe says as Reese replies, "Heh, I know." The two kept their embrace for a while…

...and then it happened.

Reese felt a sharp pain as she lets go of Zoe and fell to her knees with her hands on her belly. Zoe was scared, "Reese, what's wrong?!" Reese breathes heavily, "Zoe. Get mom and dad...now!"

"MOM! DAD! HELP!"

Soon the two parents raced into the room to see Reese on the ground holding her stomach. "Reese are you okay?!" Mrs. Drake asks worryingly.

"Mom. Dad. The twins...the twins are coming." It's happening, Reese is going into labor. "Zoe, help me get your sister to the car while your mother calls Zander." Dr. Drake instructs. Zoe nods, she and her dad help Reese up and help her out of the room as Mrs. Drake pulled out a cell phone and calls for Zander.

* * *

All the way near the edge of town, Zander was helping his siblings, nephew, and niece move into an apartment with the aid of Rex and Max. Right now Zander was installing a TV, Ursula was moving boxes into her room, Rod and Laura were unpacking their belongings, and Ed was moving the couch in with Rex and Max. "Just a little bit further, and set her down." The three set the couch down, and Ed was huffing he was that exhausted. "Alright, TV is all set up." Zander declares. Ursula enters the living room and says, "Thanks again for the help Zander." Zander adjusts his glasses, "Oh it's nothing Ursula, helping my family is what I do best."

Then his phone begins ringing. Zander picks up the call, "Hello?...Wait, what? Now?!...Alright, I'm on my way!" Everyone could tell that call Zander got didn't sound good. "What was that all about?" Max asks.

"Reese just went into labor."

The news shocks everyone, it's now time for the twins to be brought into this world.

"I'll stay behind and watch Rod and Laura." Ed volunteered. Zander nods then turns to Ursula, "You coming?" Ursula says, "Yeah, I'm in."

"We're in too!" Max said pulling Rex close to his side. Rex gives a thumbs up, so he was in. "Alright everyone, to my car!" Zander looks to Ed, "We'll call if we need you." Zander follows Ursula, Max, and Rex out the door to his car.

By now, Rod and Laura enter to see what all the commotion was about. "What going on?" Laura asks. Ed tells his niece, "Aunt Reese is ready to have the twin, and Zander just left to get to the hospital." The two gasp in excitement before Rod questioned, "Wait, how come we all couldn't go?" Ed was about to answer when he forgot about something. "Oh wait, we do have the other vehicle. What was I thinking? Okay, follow me you two and we'll head over to visit aunt Reese." Ed said. Rod and Laura put on their shoes and followed Ed out the apartment and to the other vehicle.

By now Zander and the others were on their way to the hospital, and so far they were making good time. Zander was driving, Ursula was in passenger seat, and Max was in the back seat with Rex. "Man, I'm surprise we're making up such good time. We could be to the hospital in no time." Zander said in glee. "Zander, don't jinx anything." Ursula forewarned her brother. But he ignores her warning, "Oh come on Ursula, what's the worst that could happen?"

As Zander turns the corner, his happiness insanity goes away. Ursula wasn't surprised and tells him, "I warned you." Max looks up front and asks, "What's wrong?" Rex looks out too and both boys we surprised. "Oh, that's a problem." Rex said.

In front of everyone was a major traffic jam.

Zander begins to bang his head on the horn a few times, he was stupid enough to jinx himself. "Sheesh, this seems worse than that traffic jam in New York City." Ursula comments. Max and Rex agreed, "Yeah." As does Zander, "Tell me about it. It didn't even help when Dr. Z used…" Zander raised his head and continued, "Tried to use the dinosaurs. Maybe not a good idea to go through traffic, but maybe...around it?"

Zander's idea may be crazy but could work.

But Ursula had to bring hopes down, "Uh Zander, we didn't bring Terry or Spiny with us." Zander slumped, but then got another idea. He turns to Max and Rex, "Do either of you two brought your dinosaurs?"

Max shakes his head. Rex tells Zander while checking his dinoholder, "I think I have Ace as a card in here. One sec…got him." Rex does have Ace giving Zander some relief. Zander looks to his sister, "Rex and I will meet you there." Zander and Rex exit the car as Ursula hops into the driver seat. The two head onto the sidewalk and Rex gets ready to summon Ace. "Dino slash!" Rex said as his Carnotaurus appears full grown. Zander and Rex climb up and settle down on Ace. "Ace, to the hospital!" Zander orders. Ace nods and takes a scenic route to the hospital.

* * *

Once the Drake's made it to the hospital, they got Reese a room and began prepping her for the delivery. Reese was now in a hospital gown, hooked up to an IV, and has just gotten through a contraction. Reese lays back sweating as her parents stood by her side. "You're doing great sweetie." said Mrs. Drake. Reese pants, "Thanks mom. I just hope Zander gets here soon, I want him to be by my side." Zoe then volunteers, "I'll call and see where he is." Zoe leaves the room.

She takes out her dinoholder and contacts Rex. "Hey Zoe." He waves. "Rex, is Zander with you?" Zoe asks while noticing something weird, "Are you riding on Ace?"

"It was either this or waiting in a major traffic jam, and I'm not waiting while my angel's in labor." Zander said off in the distance. "Alright but just hurry you two, Reese is worried and wants you by her side Zander." Zoe said.

* * *

Ace skidded while taking a turn as Rex tells Zoe, "We'll be there soon Zoe, tell Reese to hang tight." Rex ends the call and takes a look at the map on his dinoholder. Him and Zander were getting closer to the hospital. "We're almost there." Rex tells Zander, "Just another right, across the bridge and it's just straight ahead."

"Good. Let's get a move on Ace!" Ace roars and speeds up. After turning to the right, Ace, Rex, and Zander were coming up to the drawbridge.

But as the three got closer to the bridge, it began to rise. "ACE, STOP!" Rex screams. Ace skidded to a halt as the drawbridge raised to let a few ships on by. Zander was exasperated while he exclaims, "Are you joking me right now?! We're right here, come on! Rex, is there another way around?" Rex runs the back of his neck, "Well, the next bridge is a few miles away."

"Oh come on! We're so close." Zander complains. Ace felt sorry for Zander and wanted to help but didn't know how. Ace looks looks left and right as ships were passing by ever so slowly, he knew there was no time to wait.

Ace begins to back up quite a way. Rex was confused as he asks his partner, "Ace, what are you doing?" Rex looks ahead and knew what Ace was about to do. "Ace, don't you dare!" Rex warns. "Please, don't be insane!" pleaded Zander. But he ignores everything his friends said and began to sprint. "Hang on tight!" Rex called out as he and Zander held for their lives. Ace drew closer and closer to the edge.

In slow motion, Ace jumps up and over the channel as well over a passing ship. Rex and Zander screamed as Ace jumped.

Ace lands perfectly and dashed straight to the hospital. Rex and Zander were petrified after Ace jumped over the channel. "Ace! What is wrong with you!" scolded Zander, "You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Rex then added, "I think I saw my life flash before me. Let's just get to the hospital."

* * *

Outside the room, Zoe was still awaiting for the others to arrive. She then saw Rex and Zander turning the corner coming towards her. "There you guys are." She said as while sharing a hug with Rex. Zoe leads the two inside.

Reese and her parents saw Zoe bring in Rex and Zander. "My angel." Zander rushed to Reese and held her tight, "I'm sorry if I couldn't make it here sooner."

"All that matters to me is that you're here now." Reese reassures with a smile.

But it disappears as Reese goes through another contraction. She grabs a hold of her husband's hand tightly, and Zander was now sharing the pain but kept his composure. Mrs. Drake strokes her daughters hair and says, "Just breathe Reese, you're doing great."

By now Dr. Grant arrives in the room all prepped for the delivery. "Hello everyone." He greeted while grabbing a clipboard, "Reese, in a couple of minutes here I believe we'll be ready for you to start pushing."

"Okay." She says breathlessly, Reese turns to her mom, "Mom, can you stay by my side and be the twins godmother?" Mrs. Drake was more than flattered by the question. She answers, "Yes, yes I will sweetie." She hugs her daughter. Then Dr. Drake then leads Rex and Zoe out of the room. "Let's get out of the way and head to the waiting room." He said. But before they left, Zoe looks back to her sister and waves, "See you soon, Reese." Reese smiles and waves back, "Yeah, see ya Zoe." Then Zoe closed the door.

* * *

It's been an hour since they left the room, and Zoe, her father and boyfriend were waiting in the waiting room. Dr. Drake was looking through the newspaper, Rex was doodling in a notebook, and Zoe looks to the ground anxiously waiting. Rex looks to his girlfriend and saw how worried she was. He asks her, "Are you worried Zoe?" She nods back before looking back at the ground. Rex then pulls Zoe into a hug. "Hey, everything will be alright. I'm sure it's scary waiting for the news, but maybe everything's going just right and there's no need to worry." Zoe felt a little bit better with Rex comforting her as she smiles slightly.

"Rex! Zoe!"

The two look and saw Max and the others have arrived. "Max, you made it." Zoe said, then Dr. Drake looks up from reading and says, "Was traffic bad coming over here? I've heard it was an accident blocking traffic."

"Yeah, there was a pothole that caused a couple cars to crash." Ursula explained. As Dr. Drake talked to Ursula and Ed, the D-Team talked amongst each other. "So Max, how was the drive with Ursula?" asks Zoe. Max shrugs, "Awkward at first, but we soon talked and found out we both love hip hop music."

"Rod, Laura, didn't Ed watch you two at your place?" Rex asks. "That was the plan, but we remembered we had another spare vehicle in the garage of the apartment's so we decided to come visit." Rod explained as Laura asks, "Did Reese have the twins yet?" Zoe and Rex shook heads. "We're still waiting for the news."

Then Mrs. Drake comes out from the hallway. "Zoe." She called out. Zoe looks up to see her mom, she then gets up and walks on over to her. "Mom, is Reese okay?" She asks. Mrs. Drake smiled and tells her, "She is. But would you like to see your new niece and nephew?" Zoe was in shock, did she just hear her mom say niece and nephew? Her mom leads her down the hall into Reese's hospital room. Mrs. Drake opens the door, and Zoe was introduced to a breathtaking view.

Reese was holding one of the newborns in her arms as Zander held the other in his arms.

"C'mon over Zoe." Reese said. Zoe walks on over to Reese's side and was in awe as she looks at the newborn. It had black hair like Zander's and yawned. Zoe couldn't help but have a few tears stream down as she smiled, "Oh my. Is this my nephew or niece?" Reese chuckles, "Right now I'm holding your niece Lily. Lily Zea." Zoe admired her niece a tiny bit before heading to Zander who sat in a chair holding her nephew. She asks Zander, "What's my nephew's name then?" He says, "Meet Corey, Zoe. Would you like to hold him?" Zoe wanted to squeal loudly, but refrained so the twins wouldn't cry. She nods, Zander stood up so Zoe could sit and hands her Corey. "Just be careful, he's very fragile." As Zoe held Corey in her arms, she was so happy to have one of the babies in her arms.

"So Reese, Zander. How do you two feel now that you're officially parents?" asks Mrs. Drake.

"To be honest, I feel happy now that I'm a mom." Reese said. Then Zander says, "I'm extremely glad to be a father. I feel like our family is like a flower bud finally blooming."

"So we're a blooming family?" Reese jokes. Everyone in the room begins to laugh at Reese's joke. "Well played my angel." complimented Zander. He then looks down at his daughter and lightly strokes her cheek as the two new parents nestled their heads into each others.

 _...The End..._

 _ **Me: There it is, the end of another successful story. You don't know how much this means to me, I'm deeply thankful for being here and accepted in this community. Until next time, this is CarnotaurusMan. Thank you, I love you all. (Takes a bow as flowers were thrown and crowds cheer. A curtain drops slowly in front of me.)**_


End file.
